El extraño caso
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Durante muchos años el profesor Membrana creyó tener respuestas para todo, cometió errores pero estaba demasiado ocupado para notarlo, sin embargo un extraño caso cambiara todo lo que él creyó como una verdad absoluta. Desde la desaparición de Dib hasta la llegada de un extraño individuo, nada volverá a ser como antes. Fic en proceso de edición.
1. Cambios en la rutina

**Disclaimer:** Invasor Zim y todos sus personajes perteneces a Jhonen Vásquez.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Cambios en la rutina**

Para el profesor Membrana una de sus prioridades era terminar de construir la nueva versión de la Súper Tostada por lo que cuando trabaja en ella no aceptaba interrupciones, su hija, Gaz, era la única excepción y eso todos en el laboratorio lo sabían. En los últimos días había trabajado con mayor empeño en lo que consideraba su proyecto más ambicioso pues estaba seguro de que poco era lo que le faltaba para hacer algo que marcaría un antes y después en la historia de la humanidad.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro en el momento en que vio su proyecto terminado, otro gran logro a su favor que debía ser expuesto ante la prensa cuanto antes. Se dirigió a la mesa del correo, llevaba tiempo sin revisarla. No le extrañaría si tuviera cartas pendientes del programa.

Tomó la primera carta del montón, de la televisora, tal y como había pensado. Los capítulos que había pre-grabado ya habían sido emitidos y debía grabar unos nuevos lo cual no era un problema, incluso con su apretada agenda ya tenía un plan, la Súper Tostada era la solución. Presionó unos cuantos botones en su reloj comunicador, la imagen de su secretaria apareció en su reloj. No necesitaba hablar de más, casi siempre tenía el tiempo contado, lo mejor era ser preciso y directo.

—Escribe una carta a la televisora, diles que ya tengo el borrador para el próximo capítulo de mi programa, la nueva y mejorada Súper Tostada.

Colgó sin esperar una respuesta. Siguió leyendo el correo, cartas de fans, cuentas, nada fuera de lo ordinario. O al menos eso pensaba, tomó la última, esa que por poco olvida, el sello que tenía llamó su atención, este era el sello de la escuela en la que estudiaban sus hijos.

Abrió el sobre, si bien las veces que asistía a las reuniones personalmente, procuraba leer todas las cartas que le enviaban de la escuela. "¿Qué habrá hecho Dib ahora?" se preguntó el profesor Membrana mientras abría el sobre, el ser padre de Dib lo había hecho prepararse a todo, su hijo no era tonto pero tenía una facilidad increíble para meterse en problemas.

Solo había escrita una línea, querían hablar con él para tratar un tema de suma importancia relacionado con la educación de Dib. Revisó su agenda digital, tenía reunión con el vicecanciller pero había cancelado de último momento así que contaba con unos pocos minutos.

Llamó a su chofer y este no tardó en llegar. No era solo el hecho de que odiaba esperar y Toto lo sabía. De no llegar cuando lo requería no dudaría en despedirlo, sino también el hecho de que su tiempo era bastante limitado por lo que no podía desperdiciarlo. El profesor Membrana había hecho algunas incursiones en el área de viajes en el tiempo pero estaba lejos de obtener resultados medianamente favorables.

No fue recibido por nadie y aunque eso le molestó se limitó a dirigirse hasta la oficina de la señorita Bitters. A pesar de que ella lo había llamado no parecía estar esperándolo, no sabría si lo había olvidado o simplemente no le interesaba, parecía ser la segunda opción.

—¿Qué hiso esta vez, Dib?—preguntó el científico, no tenía tiempo para dar rodeos.

—Faltó a la supervisión del director —le dijo la señorita Bitters —, y según nuestros registros no ha asistido en todo el curso lectivo. De no presentarse en la próxima semana no tendremos más opción de considerarlo expulsado del sistema escolar sin derecho a reclamos.

—Hablaré con él en cuanto llegue a la casa, me asegurare de que no vuelva a faltar.

—Hablar no ayuda en nada agregó la señorita Bitters.

Cuando cruzó la puerta de la secundario escuchó la campana de fin de clases, al parecer tendría tiempo de pasar por Gaz y de preguntarle por su hermano. Estaba acostumbrado a que Dib se metiera en problemas, incluso había terminado en la cárcel. Recordaba que en esa ocasión se había sentido orgulloso de su hijo al creer que estaba molestando mascotas para utilizarlas en algún experimento de ciencia real pero Dib lo negó todo, especialmente el haber molestado a sus mascotas.

Preparó unas tostadas en la Súper tostada y a los cinco minutos cayó en un profundo sueño. No había dormido en cinco días y ciertamente había llegado a su límite. Cuando despertó notó que había perdido demasiado tiempo y que debía regresar al laboratorio cuanto antes. Quiso despedirse de su hija pero ya estaba dormida. Buscó a su hijo, seguía sin regresar pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, la habitación de Dib parecía no haber sido usada en días.

De no haber tenido tanto una agenda tan apretada hubiera indagado más, buscado pistas y señales pero como no era así se dirigió a su laboratorio y se encerró en su oficina para trabajar en un proyecto de último momento. No salió de allí en toda la noche y la mitad del día siguiente pero no fue por su propia voluntad o por que hubiera hecho un espacio en su ocupada agenda.

Un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y por la sorpresa terminó manchando la pizarra en la que anotaba sus ecuaciones. Su ceño se frunció, estaba seguro de haber sido claro cuando dijo que no quería interrupciones. Intentó ignorar dicha llamada pero fue en vano pues quien lo ocupaba incrementó la fuerza con la que golpeaba la puerta.

—Creo que fui más que claro cuando dije que no quería interrupciones —comentó en voz alta el profesor Membrana, no gritaba pero poco le faltaba para hacerlo.

—Dudo que nos haya dicho algo así, nosotros no trabajamos para usted.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? Deben saber que soy un hombre de ciencia real y que mi tiempo es muy valioso.

—El oficial Connorss y Sanders, a su servicio —se presentó el de menor estatura —. Y ciertamente no nos interesa que tan importante sea tu trabajo, nosotros queremos cumplir el nuestro.

—La diferencia es que mi trabajo cambiará el mundo, muchos dependen de lo que hago, un policía menos o un policía más no haría la diferencia.

—¿Dirías lo mismo si te encontraras en medio de un asalto?

—Claro, solo es cuestión de saber utilizar los recursos que tengo a mano.

—Y dígame ¿eso le permitió proteger a su hijo? —preguntó el oficial Connors cansado de aquella conversación y molesto por las palabras del científico.

—Connorss —le reprendió el oficial Sanders —, te he dejado tomar el control de la conversación y entiendo que te ofenda lo que este hombro ha dicho pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer y no has tomado el tema de la manera correcta.

—Entonces hazlo tú, señor profesional.

—Profesor Membrana, nosotros queremos hablarle de un tema serio ¿Sabe usted que cada año desaparecen diez niños? Si en un plazo de siete meses no se obtienen noticias sobre ellos se les da por desaparecido y un grupo de oficiales visita a los padres. Entendemos el dolor de su pérdida pero necesitamos que nos brinde toda la información con la que cuente ¿Cuál fue la última vez que vio a su hijo?

—Hace nueve meses, en nuestra cena anual.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó el oficial Sanders incrédulo.

—Yo nunca hago bromas.

—Sabe que mientras está tan tranquilo su hijo podría estar siendo torturado o peor aún, varios de sus órganos podrían estar distribuidos en el mercado negro —agregó el oficial Sanders realmente molesto, su rostro había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza y su respiración era agitada.

El oficial Connorss le dedicó una mirada incrédula, por lo general su compañero era el pacífico pero cuando habían niños de por medio solía perder la calma fácilmente. Sonrío por ello, prefería trabajar con él cuando adquiría esa actitud a la ofensiva. Mentalmente se dijo que cuando terminaran con ese caso lo invitaría a unas donas con chocolate caliente.

—Que tacto —respondió el profesor Membrana sarcásticamente mientras revisaba su escritorio, al final sacó un dispositivo similar a un Play Station portátil —. Con este pequeño aparato puedo descubrir su ubicación en cualquier parte del planeta.

—Sí, muy brillante, solo apresúrese, cerebrito.

—Supongo que le debo una disculpa, no es el padre desobligado que ignora a sus hijos aun estando en la misma casa que creí que era.

—Por supuesto —respondió el profesor Membrana orgulloso de sí mismo pero su rostro se borró cuando se escuchó una voz que decía "Objeto no localizado".

Repitió la acción cinco veces sin obtener resultados diferentes. Solo había dos maneras de que no fuera detectado, estaba muerto o estaba fuera del planeta y la última opción, aunque la prefería, le parecía absurda. Aunque odiaba no tener la razón, el profesor Membrana deseó estarlo, prefería un error en sus cálculos que podría ser arreglado que Dib muerto. Podría darle un cuerpo robótico pero no sabía cómo levantar a los muertos de la tumba.

—Pues parece que su infalible tecnología ha fallado —respondió sarcástico el oficial Connorss pero el profesor Membrana no lo escuchó.

El profesor Membrana no respondió. Normalmente cuando las cosas no salían como quería simplemente las abandonaba y no le importaba si a alguien le molestaba pero en ese caso era diferente. Tomó un control de su escritorio y encendió uno de los monitores. La imagen de Gaz no tardó en aparecer frente a él.

—Hola, calabacita ¿has visto a tu hermano?

—No —respondió ella con notable aburrimiento —. Dijo que Zim planeaba algo y que él lo detendría.

—Cuando llegue a la casa me avisas, tendré que hablar seriamente con él —el profesor Membrana se dijo que lo haría después de revisar su dispositivo de rastreo.

La comunicación terminó y ambos oficiales le dedicaron una mirada incrédula. No había recibido buenas noticias y sin embargo actuaba como si fuera de ese modo. Ni siquiera lo escucharon preguntarle a su hija por la última vez que había visto a su hermano. Ambos oficiales se sentían molestos y ofendidos.

—Eliminaré el margen de error y lo volveré a probar. Estará listo antes de que regrese.

—¿Por qué esta tan seguro de que regresará?

—Dib no es un niño. Mi pobre e insano hijo, tiene una gran facilidad para meterse en problemas, no me extrañaría que estuviera en alguna parte haciendo alguna de sus locuras.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos —continuó el oficial Sanders —. Si tiene cualquier dato por más insignificante que sea tiene que informárnoslo, podría tratarse de algo sin importancia pero lo mejor será que no nos oculte nada.

—De esos niños desaparecidos, la mitad de los que aparecieron presentaban un profundo grado de descomposición. Su hijo también lo es, todavía no termina la escuela.

—Si hicieran bien su trabajo sería diferente. Supongo que tendré que encargarme del asunto yo mismo.

Ambos oficiales se retiraron. El profesor Membrana no quiso pensar en lo ocurrido. Su hijo podría estar obsesionado con lo paranormal, completamente seguro de que, aunque Dib no era precisamente cuerdo, podía cuidarse por sí solo del mismo modo en que Gaz lo hacía.

Por el resto del día no pensó más en lo ocurrido, continuó trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado. Diseccionó unos carneros, diseñó el modelo de una fuente de energía infinita, solo era un prototipo pero en meses, años cuanto mucho, podría convertirse en una realidad, lo que no tenía claro era quienes serían los que adquirieran dicho producto a parte de las mismas instalaciones de sus laboratorios.

Llamó a su secretaria y le encomendó contactar a posibles compradores. También asistió a varias reuniones con los líderes de la tierra, tenía varios encargos de armas y un combustible que reemplazara al petróleo aunque dudaba que alguno llegara a usarlo, especialmente que lo sacaran al mercado, a los petroleros no les gustaría en lo más mínimo.

Supo que estaba preocupado cuando cometió varios errores en la grabación del programa. Prefirió terminar la grabación y llamar a un detective privado para que apoyara a los oficiales. No era un hombre que se guiara por los instintos, era un hombre de ciencias, pero lo hizo, quizás no debería pensar tanto en las palabras del oficial Sanders mas sabía que decía la verdad, vivía en un lugar con un alto nivel de criminalidad.

Al día siguiente llamó a los oficiales, estaban molestos por tener que trabajar con un investigador privado pero eso le era indiferente, quería respuestas. No obtuvo ninguna por lo que contrato a otro investigador privado. No confiaba en que los oficiales hicieran su trabajo, no solo por las estadísticas nada favorables que le habían brindado sino por el hecho de que ambos oficiales lo habían desafiado abiertamente.

Continuó trabajando en los laboratorios, Gaz siguió visitándolo con la misma frecuencia de siempre, en apariencia nada había cambiado pero él sabía que no era así. No había un niño pidiéndole que le firmara un permiso para alguna de sus cosas paranormales o algún oficial diciéndole que su hijo se había metido en problemas, en su lugar tenía a varios oficiales diciéndole que seguían sin obtener resultados.

Esa fue la primera vez que salió del laboratorio aun sabiendo que tenía trabajo pendiente. Le encargó a uno de los científicos probar los implantes hechos al hámster y asegurarse de que fueran seguros. Al llegar a la casa pudo comprobar que Gaz no estaba. Faltaba poco para que las clases terminaran y él decidió ir a recogerla. Normalmente regresaba a casa acompañada por Dib pero él llevaba tanto desaparecido.

A pesar de que su hija no era la niña más expresiva el profesor Membrana pudo notar la sorpresa dibujarse en su rostro y se sintió culpable, se preguntó cuántas veces los había dejado solos, la respuesta no le agradó en lo absoluto. Se dijo que podría llevarla con él a su trabajo, a Dib también. Sabía que ambos eran listos y tenía la certeza de que la ciencia real haría que su hijo dejara de lado su pasión por lo paranormal.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Tenía tiempo libre —mintió —, y pensé que te gustaría salir a comer.

—El cerdo de la pizza —respondió y sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo característico de todas las veces en que pensaba en su comida favorita —. Quiero el cerdo de la pizza.

Durante el camino a la pizzería hablaron sobre el laboratorio y las clases. Al profesor Membrana le gustaba hablar de esos con sus hijos, sentirlos parte de su vida y que se sintieran orgullosos de él. No tomaron en cuenta el tema de Dib. Los investigadores y los oficiales continuaban investigando y él no deseaba molestar a Gaz con algo que no podrían solucionar. Había pasado un mes y el paradero de su hijo seguía siendo un misterio.

Al llegar no había nada fuera de lo normal. Un gordo y grasiento cerdo cantaba siendo rodeado de varios niños. Conforme se movía su gran estomago también lo hacía, cada vez que reía se escuchaba jadeos similares a los de un fumador que se encuentra cansado después de una larga caminata o de cualquier actividad que requiriera esfuerzo físico.

—Zim también está desaparecido —le dijo Gaz después de que terminaran la primer pizza.

Ese día el profesor Membrana no regresó al laboratorio, tampoco lo hizo en la noche. Por primera vez en muchos años arropó a Gaz, la última vez que lo había hecho fue cuando ni siquiera tenía dientes. Pensó que Gaz se quejaría pero no fue así, su rostro adquirió un gesto de sorpresa pero no dijo nada.

La desaparición de Dib lo estaba afectando más de lo que le gustaría. Para él era normal no ver a sus hijos en meses pero siempre había tenido la absoluta seguridad de que estaban seguros, un mes en la incertidumbre le parecía una eternidad. Como científico odiaba no estar ignorar algo.

Cuando regresó al laboratorio tenía trabajo pendiente en grandes cantidades pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar. En cuestión de minutos había resuelto varias ecuaciones, encontrado un fallo en un sistema operativo que planeaba lanzar en unas semanas, diseñó un ojo robótico que pudiera servir en humanos y que de paso les permitiera tomar fotografías. La versión anterior incluía visión de rayos X pero tuvo que ser eliminada cuando varios adolescentes se sacaron los ojos con la excusa de poder conseguir estas prótesis para espiar a otros con absoluta libertad lo que provocó las quejas de muchas mujeres que consideraban estaban violando su privacidad.

También existía riesgo con la cámara incorporada pero al estar dentro del ojo necesitaría observar fijamente el objetivo y esto lo delataría. Cuando el sueño lo invadió se dirigió a la cafetería por algo de café. Necesitaba repara fuerzas, una sola taza del el café producido en el laboratorio poseía una mayor potencia que cuarenta tazas de café y veinte bebidas energéticas combinadas.

Cuando terminó su bebida se dirigió a la sala 44-B. Después de que había fallado en la localización de Dib ordenó que revisaran el dispositivo, algo que normalmente habría hecho él mismo. Esperaba que los científicos hubieran finalizado con dicha tarea pues requería realizar otra búsqueda.

—No hay ningún error. El ADN ingresado se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y la conexión con los satélites es óptima. Intentamos agregar más satélites a la lista de fuentes, literalmente buscamos hasta debajo de las piedras pero la información no ha cambiado. Podríamos brindarle este dispositivo a la policía a cambio de que nos dejen acceder a sus bases de datos el margen de error se disminuirá en tres milésimas, el sistema es casi perfecto.

—Entonces háganlo de inmediato, unas milésimas pueden hacer la diferencia, estamos perdiendo tiempo y eso es inaceptable.

—Como usted ordene, profesor Membrana.

Ese día llegó temprano a la casa pero no se encerró en el laboratorio como en las anteriores ocasiones. Se sentó junto a Gaz y jugó con ella unas rondas del Vampire Piggy Hunter. Era la primera vez que jugaba videojuegos y la primera vez que hacía algo no relacionado con la ciencia al lado de su hija pero no fue la última vez.

Gaz pocas veces le dirigió la palabra, no hablaron sobre Dib, no supo cómo hablar del tema. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que nunca volvería a ver a su hijo y sospechaba que a Gaz también le afectaba lo ocurrido. Hablaron como padre e hija, como si no hubiera nada de lo que debieran preocuparse.

Salió del laboratorio y se dirigió de regreso a su oficina. Todavía tenía trabajo pendiente y no quería perder más tiempo. Recibió una llamada y aunque sintió la tentación de ignorarla terminó haciéndolo. Eran su secretaria, los oficiales Sanders y Connorss lo estaban buscando. Le dio la orden de dejarlos pasar. Desde que le habían notificado la desaparición de su hijo era la segunda vez que se reunía personalmente con ambos.

—Terminaremos la investigación —soltó el oficial Connorss en el momento en que cruzó la puerta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el profesor Membrana, esperaba haber escuchado mal.

—Y dice ser un genio —comentó el oficial Connorss sarcástico —. Ha pasado un año desde que el ciudadano conocido como Dib desapareció pero no hemos obtenido resultados y debemos terminar. Estamos gastando recursos del estado sin obtener resultados.

—De verdad lo sentimos pero no hay nada que podemos hacer, estamos de manos atadas.

—Creemos que su hijo ha escapado y que no quiere ser localizado. Probablemente haya sido muerto, no sería extraño si tomamos en cuenta las estadísticas. Un niño solo en la calle tiene muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Ese día se quedó trabajando hasta tarde pero se aseguró de llamar a Gaz por teléfono. Le preguntó por su hermano y cómo estuvo su día, solo obtuvo respuestas cortas y ninguna señal de Dib. Si era cierto que no quería ser localizado incluso él tendría problemas. Desde pequeño Dib había demostrado tener un IQ mayor al normal, cuando usaba pañales ya era capaz de formar palabras con bloques, solo lamentaba que empleara todo ese potencial en lo paranormal.

—¿Crees que Dib haya escapado? —le preguntó a su secretaria cuando pasó a dejarle unos documentos que requerían su firma.

—Ese niño está loco, nada de lo que haga puede sorprenderme —respondió la mujer notablemente molesta para luego cambiar de tono al descubrir quién le hizo la pregunta —. No sabía que era usted, profesor Membrana, lo que quiero decir es que su hijo es… muy hiperactivo, quizás está en uno de sus… proyectos pero no es necesario que se lo diga, es su hijo de quien estamos hablando.

Esa era la primera vez que alguien le insinuaba al profesor Membrana que no era un buen padre y eso le molestaba. Si bien sabía poco de su hijo y desde pequeño lo había etiquetado como un insano nunca creyó que algo así llegara a suceder.

Y lo odiaba, odiaba ese sentimiento de fracaso que pocas veces había experimentado. De niño culpó a Santa Claus por no haberle dado lo que había pedido pero en ese momento era diferente, no sabía a quién podría culpar, no tenía a quien culpar. Solo había algo que podía hacer y sabía que era el momento en debía hacer la diferencia.

Los laboratorios eran grandes y el ofrecer becas a estudiantes permitía aumentar la productividad de sus laboratorios. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y descubrió que no era tan terrible como había supuesto en un principio. Pasados dos años los agentes privados renunciaron. No encontraron nada, ni siquiera toda la tecnología con la que contaban les había servido, era como si literalmente hubiera desaparecido del planeta y estaban demasiado cansados como para intentar algo más y el dinero que les pagaban no les motivaba lo suficiente.

A la hora del almuerzo decidió salir a visitar a su hija a la escuela. No quería perderla del mismo modo en que perdió a su hijo mayor. Lo primero que vio fue la palabra "Skool" sobre la puerta, la misma que veía todos los días cuando estudiaba allí, incluso se preguntó si la señorita Bitters seguía impartiendo clases, ella era demasiado sombría.

Se dirigió a la cafetería. Normalmente a los padres no se les permitía acceder a ese zona pero como se trataba de él hicieron una excepción. Vio a su hija sola, completamente apartada del resto pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que escuchó decir a los estudiantes.

No sabía que era peor, el que ellos le temieran a su hija o el que sintieran pena por ella. Lo único que tenía claro era que en ese lugar Dib era el único que le hablaba y que después de su desaparición había quedado completamente sola. Un sentimiento de culpa lo embargó pero no pudo deshacerse de él por más que lo intentó.

Las palabras de su secretaria llegaron a su mente, se preguntó qué tanto conocía a sus hijos y la respuesta no fue alentadora. Ellos tenían problemas pero nunca tuvo tiempo de escucharlos. Nunca quiso ser un mal padre, nunca quiso hacerles daño, podía ser un genio pero no sabía sobre relaciones sociales, quería a sus hijos pero no sabía cómo demostrarles ese cariño. Tan solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Pasaron dos años antes de que tuvieran noticias y no fue por ninguno de los agentes. Después de que renunciaran los últimos no volvió a contratar a más, no era un hombre de fe sino de ciencia, si en ese tiempo no aparecía nada le garantizaba que eso cambiara. Estaba en su laboratorio preparándose para salir cuando recibió una llamada. Desde que los detectives privados renunciaron había prohibido que le pasaran llamas media hora antes de que terminara su jornada laboral, esa vez hizo una excepción pues por el tono de su secretaria notó que se trataba de una emergencia.

Era Gaz y tenía noticias. Zim había aparecido.

El trabajo pasó a segundo plano. Salió sin decir nada, a nadie le pareció extraño, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y no sería la última.

Gaz lo acompañó a entrevistar a Zim, él era el único que podía darle respuestas. Si bien no era amigo de Dib su hijo constantemente lo estaba vigilando, solo él podía tener respuestas, él que desaparecieran el mismo día no era coincidencia. Después de llamar por varios minutos sin obtener respuestas Gaz comenzó a enfadarse. Sin autorización de nadie y ante la sorpresa de su padre entró a la casa y sacó al extraterrestre a rastras.

—No pueden hacerle esto al gran Zim, sucia humana, pagarás por tu osadía —gritó Zim mientras se sacudía enérgicamente, de nada funcionó.

—Dime dónde está Dib, ahora —le exigió Gaz y notó como Zim calló de pronto.

—¿Por qué piensas que yo lo sé?

—Si quieres engañarme necesitaras más que eso, desapareciste desde hace años, Dib dijo que planeabas algo y con lo obstinado que es debió seguirte hasta el final.

—¡Mientes! —gritó Zim—. Mientes con tus dientes llenos de mentiras.

—Zim…

—¡Mientes!

—¡Cállate o te hago callar!

El profesor Membrana no apoyaba la violencia pero era un fiel partidario de que el fin justificaba los métodos. Cuando Zim comenzó a temblar supo que Gaz no se equivocaba y que finalmente hablaría sin embargo lo que dijo no fue lo que esperaba, al contrario, fueron las últimas palabras que hubiera querido escuchar.

—No volverá —comentó Zim en voz baja pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado —. Él perdió, la última vez que lo vi fue hace seis meses, dudo que siga vivo, hizo enojar a quienes no debía.

Gaz lo soltó de golpe provocando un ruido seco cuando se golpeó contra el suelo. La noticia la había tomado por sorpresa, Dib siempre se metía en problemas, en una ocasión había sido golpeado por la mayoría de los habitantes de esa ciudad pero siempre regresaba, habían pasado cuatro años pero no creyó que esa sería la excepción, que seguir a Zim lo conduciría a su muerte. El extraterrestre se levantó de golpe tratando de fingir una dignidad que no poseía.

Gir salió de la casa acompañado de Mini Alce, estaba dispuesto a defender a su amo pero eso cambió cuando vio a Gaz. Sus ojos cambiaron de rojo a su usual tono cian y saltó a los brazos de la joven de cabellos morados. No pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que la unidad S.I.R se encontrara en el suelo.

—Ahora, salgan de mi base —les dijo Zim molesto pero lo que dijo Gaz lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué regresaste?

—Eso no te incumbe —respondió enojado, gritando como acostumbraba, cómo podría responder algo que él no sabía. Quizás era capricho o el deseo de empezar de cero, lo que descubrió en la guerra lo había marcado profundamente.

—Gaz, será mejor que nos retiremos —le dijo el profesor Membrana con voz calmada, Zim solo estaba confirmando lo que ya temía pero la noticia no dejaba de afectarle.

—Lo mato —susurró Gaz. Su voz era apenas un susurro pero el odio con el que hablaba resultaba aterrador.

—Eso no cambiará nada —agregó el profesor Membrana poco convencido de que Gaz cumpliera lo que había dicho, para él su hija era un ángel.

—Quiero matarlo —repitió Gaz tomando a Zim de su cuello y presionándolo.

En lo que el profesor Membrana hacía unas llamadas, Gaz aprovechó para atacar a Zim. Estuvo cerca de ahorcarlo y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por la intervención de Mini Alce quien, al ver a su amo en peligro, lo llevó hasta su base. Gir también había notado el peligro y aunque sus ojos cambiaron momentáneamente se limitó a seguir a su amo y compañero.

—Gaz —le dijo y notó que estaban solos, ignoró ese detalle —. Llegó el momento de darle la última despedida a Dib.

Gaz le dedicó una mirada seria y ambos se retiraron, era el momento de cerrar un capítulo en la vida de ambos. Fue una ceremonia sencilla en la que solo estuvieron ellos dos. Sabía que al hacerlo estaba aceptando que nunca volvería a ver a su hijo pero estaba cansado de una búsqueda sin resultado, quería tener un lugar donde recordar a su hijo, estaba seguro de que lo mejor era terminar un ciclo y que él nunca volvería.

El profesor Membrana había creído que él y Gaz serían los únicos que estarían presentes en el funeral pero no fue así. Para sorpresa de ambos Zim estaba allí acompañado de sus dos asistentes robóticos, parecía interesado por la lápida frente a ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No fue mi idea, Gir te vio y te siguió hasta aquí.

Las palabras de Zim no fueron necesarias pues el pequeño robot había saltado sobre los brazos de Gaz y no dejaba de repetirle lo mucho que la había extrañado. Pero Gaz seguía creyendo que eso no era necesario, el ex invasor podría irse sin decir nada pero si quiera parecía querer intentarlo.

—Los alces no son tan pequeños —comentó el profesor Membrana examinando a Mini Alce—. Podría asegurar que es un robot.

—Lo he construido —se apresuró a responder Zim demasiado alto como para sr considerado normal —. Es un robot normal hecho por un terrícola perfectamente normal.

—No me dijiste que eres un científico —agregó el padre de Gaz con una sonrisa—. Si aceptas podría darte una plaza en Laboratorios Membrana.

—Él era enemigo de Dib—agregó Gaz con los ojos entrecerrados, convencida de que el alíen frente a ella era el culpable de la desaparición de Dib, no estaba tan equivocada.

—Podrías contarme todo lo que sepas de él, en el laboratorio si aceptas ser mi asistente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Belleza Sublime**

A pesar de que fue él quien atrapó al líder de la revolución y quien detuvo la guerra no era considerado un héroe y probablemente nunca lo sería. Irónicamente fue su regreso le permitió al imperio irken recuperar fuerzas y contrarrestar la fuerza de los Resisty pero le faltaban varios centímetros para ser un héroe y le sobraban antecedentes para ser considerado un defecto.

Le prometieron que si capturaba al líder de los Resisty con vida ocuparía el lugar de los Más Altos y él ingenuamente les creyó, la admiración que sentía por los más altos era autentica como lo era su orgullo irken. Si no hubiera escuchado las bromas que hacían en su nombre probablemente el plan hubiera tenido éxito, solo a ellos les creería que su misión era una mentira.

Si bien al principio tuvo sus dudas y llegó a creer que quienes lo llamaban el Alto más bajo estaban celosos de lo que había logrado, ese pensamiento quedó olvidado cuando encontró a los Más Altos Rojo y Purpura escondidos en la cocina devorando donas como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Todo ese tiempo permanecieron ocultos, comiendo mientras todos los soldados sacrificaban sus vidas por el bien del imperio y lo peor de todo es que se burlaron de él. Se reían de lo crédulo que fue al creer que el ser enviado a la Tierra formaba parte de una misión importante, que tenía oportunidad de ser el Más Alto.

A los Más Altos no les importaban los de menor tamaño menos los defectos. En un lugar donde solo la altura importaba y la guerra era algo de todos los días solo importaban los soldados, especialmente quienes aportaban conquistas al imperio.

—¿Y si lo mandamos a una estrella? —comentó el más alto Rojo.

—¿Crees que sea tan tonto para aceptar una misión así? Nadie se acercaría a una bola de fuego.

—Zim sí, él es demasiado estúpido, le damos unos lentes oscuros y adiós a Zim.

Cuando se alejó del lugar escuchó a los Más Altos riéndose. El respeto que sentía por ellos había sido reemplazado por un profundo desprecio. El saber que intentaron asesinarlo, que durante ese tiempo fue la diversión de todos ellos lo llevó a tomar medidas un tanto drásticas.

Poco después los Más Altos hicieron público su regreso. No dieron explicaciones de lo que habían hecho en ese tiempo y nadie cuestionó nada. La guerra terminó y con ello la Inmensa volvía a ser un lugar seguro.

Cuando Zim regresó a la Tierra no tenía ningún plan o motivo para quedarse. Si había elegido a la Tierra como su destino final no fue por ningún motivo en especial. El descubrir que su "importante" misión era solo una farsa para deshacerse de él cambió por completo la opinión que tenía de él.

Fingir su muerte fue el siguiente paso y su única alternativa. Sabía que planeaban deshacerse de él como lo intentaron con Skoodge y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo pero renunciar no era una opción "Soldado desde smeet, soldado hasta la muerte. Durante varias semanas estuvo investigando el pak, no podía quitárselo pero si lo conservaba seria localizado y posteriormente eliminado.

No pudo removerlo pero sí enviar una señal falsa a los "Cerebros de Control" simulando que había muerto. Con una guerra que finalizaba a nadie le sorprendería la desaparición de un soldado, más tratándose de él que se había hecho varios enemigos.

Sabía que nadie lo buscaría allí, cuando estuvo en el ejército irken se quejó gran parte del tiempo de ese planeta. Los humanos eran estúpidos, con excepción de Dib y Gaz pero estos nunca fueron sus aliados, en especial el primero.

Pero realmente no fue su decisión, se quedó sin combustible y tuvo que optar por el planeta más cercano. De dos opciones era la que consideraba el peor de los males.

De todos los planetas, la Tierra era la peor opción, con tantas sustancias que le afectaban no le extrañaba por qué creyeron que moriría en ese lugar. Pero no podía negar la existencia de dulces, restaurantes con grandes variedades de nachos y muchos tipos de gaseosas por probar. Si se enfocaba en lo bueno su decisión no era la peor entre las opciones.

Nunca imaginó que al llegar a ese planeta el padre de quien fue su mayor enemigo le diera un lugar en su laboratorio, menos que en ese planeta pudiera encontrar una belleza tan sublime.

Lo primero que hizo fue enviar a Gir y a Mini Alce al supermercado por productos de limpieza, después de abandonar la Tierra por varios años debía estar llena de gérmenes.

Por varios días limpió y sacudió por todos los rincones buscando hasta la más mínima señal de una bacteria. Incluso programó a Mini Alce para que se asegurara de que Gir no hiciera de las suyas. Era difícil mantener una casa limpia con ese robot tan poco higiénico.

Su base seguía igual a como la había dejado y eso le gustaba. Toda su tecnología permanecía en su lugar y eso era bueno. No podría conseguir más del imperio irken por lo que destruir la base no era una opción por más sucia que estuviera.

Si accedió a trabajar con el profesor Membrana era porque estaba aburrido. Sin Dib no había nadie que le diera una batalla. De todos sus enemigos él fue el único que le dio batalla y el único que fue capaz de dejarlo al borde de la muerte a pesar de que muchos lo intentaron antes.

Tomó el mismo disfraz que había usado la última vez que estuvo en la Tierra. No había planes de conquista pero no deseaba ser atrapado por el FBI y ser sujeto a los experimentos que había visto en las películas. Los habitantes de ese planeta eran estúpidos pero eran más intolerantes.

Amaba los dulces y las frituras. Antes no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, la presión de tener que conquistar ese planeta lo habían alejado de tomarse un tiempo para divertirse.

Como no quería volver a la escuela se matriculó en la secundaria. No había terminado la escuela pero no fue difícil falsificar la documentación. Si siendo extraterrestre pudo ingresar a la escuela adelantar unos grados no fue ningún desafío.

Después de ver la película que Gir alquiló sobre un adulto en la escuela desistió de hacerlo. No quería llamar la atención de más, si regresaba al último año que estudió debía dar cuentas de lo que hizo en el último año, el sistema educativo en ese planeta era extraño.

La mayor dificultad que tuvo fue con el año a matricular. No hizo bien los cálculos y terminó en el mismo grado que Gaz, la persona que más lo odiaba en ese planeta. Si los niños le parecían irritantes era porque no conocía a los adolescentes.

Gaz no era la única conocida con la que compartió clases, también estaba Torque, él estaba repitiendo y reprobaba la mayoría de los exámenes. Al verlo creyó que había encontrado a alguien que le hiciera las tareas… tenía razón.

Cuando lo vio erróneamente pensó que no era tan estúpido como en un principio había creído y es que lo que le dijo lo dejó pensando por varios segundos.

—No has crecido nada —comentó mientras levantaba una pesa.

—Mientes —gritó Zim mientras lo señalaba con su mano —. Tus palabras llenas de mentiras no afectan al gran y poderoso Zim.

—Sigues tan gritón como de costumbre —comentó Torque mientras se limpiaba las orejas con la mano libre.

Pero lo que dijo después le hizo cambiar de opinión. No sospechaba de su naturaleza irken sino que había encontrado una nueva razón para molestarlo. Lo tomó de su cabeza, poco le faltó para arrancarle la peluca y dejarlo al descubierto.

—Eres estúpido, Torque, estúpido como un alce —le dijo Zim mientras se ponía en pie, no estaba dispuesto a hacerle la tarea por más que lo levantara.

—Por eso tú me harás la tarea.

—¿Por qué Zim tendría que obedecer a una criatura inferior como tú?

—Podría golpearte —respondió Torque pensativo y un poco amenazante.

Durante varios días continuó molestándolo. Le lanzaba bolas de papel durante las clases y colocaba chinches en su silla. Sumándole eso a las molestas risas de sus compañeras terminó cediendo, hizo las tareas pero las respuestas eran erróneas incluso ofensivas.

Lo único bueno era la comida. No era la mejor comida que hubiera probado pero al menos era comestible, no como la que servían en la escuela. Tenía diferentes profesores, algunos tan sombríos como la señorita Bitters pero ninguno llegaba a su nivel.

Cuando buscó asiento la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas. Solo pudo encontrar una mesa libre, ocupada únicamente por Gaz. No era nada extraño ya que el aura que la rodeaba era demasiado sombría.

No intentó sentarse a su lado. Mientras buscaba un lugar donde almorzar escuchó varios rumores sobre la hermana de su rival. Ninguno se acercaba a ella por temor a lo que pudiera hacer, un adolescente intentó sentarse a su lado pero lo que la hizo enojar fue el que intentara invitarla a salir. No volvió a clases en una semana y cuando lo hizo no volvió a ser el mismo.

Él no tenía miedo pero no se sentó a su lado pues encontró otro lugar. Pocas veces se había enfrentado a Gaz pero en todas esas ocasiones ella le demostró que de haber sido un soldado irken hubiera sido la más temible.

A pesar de que accedió a hacer los deberes de Torque él no dejó de fastidiarlo pero Zim no se quedó de brazos cruzados. En una ocasión incluso logró que lo castigaran, sus respuestas en la tarea eran tan ofensivas que era imposible no ignorarlas pero Torque era demasiado tonto como para notar la causa de los mismos.

Después de varios días en que el profesor Membrana le había ofrecido un lugar en su laboratorio aceptó su propuesta. No necesitaba de un trabajo, sus robo padres podían tener muchos defectos pero había encontrado el trabajo perfecto para ellos, aparte de los estudios solo debería preocuparse por aparentar normalidad y ser feliz.

Cuando escuchó en el colegio que la mayor obligación de todo ser humano era ser feliz consideró que era absurdo. Para él que desde smeet su vida había girado en torno a la guerra lo demás carecía de sentido pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo eso adquiría más sentido. Seguía teniendo ese espíritu de soldado pero ya no le debía cuentas a nadie. Ser un científico era lo suyo, no cometía tantos errores como cuando era un invasor y lo más importante de todo era que fue él quien lo eligió.

En su planeta de origen no tenía la opción de decidir. Desde que era un smeet alguien más había decidido lo que haría en su vida. Los humanos eran estúpidos, no lo podía negar pero al final de cuentas eran ellos los que tomaban las riendas de sus vidas, si se equivocaban eran sus errores, si tenían razón eran sus victorias, era algo nuevo para Zim pero le gustaba.

Solo había algo que le incomodaba y era el profesor Membrana. No lo odiaba, era alto, tan alto como lo fueron los líderes de su planeta natal y eso lo hacía digno de su respeto pero era la sombra de Dib lo que lo marcaba.

Cuando Membrana le preguntaba por su hijo, por lo que hacía de niño se le hacía difícil responder ¿Cómo decirle al hombre que le había dado una nueva vida que en varias ocasiones había intentado asesinar a su hijo? ¿Cómo le diría que durante los últimos años ellos fueron enemigos en una guerra fuera de este mundo y que fue su hijo el que perdió?

No era sencillo de decir más cuando sabía que Gaz también se enteraría y ella no sería tan amable como lo podría ser su padre. Sin las presiones de ser un invasor podía permitirse hacer lo que antes no podía.

Al principio no le afectó. El profesor Membrana solo era un humano más y él los odiaba a todos sin embargo la convivencia lo cambió. Era un hombre exigente pero alto y también dueño de una gran inteligencia, por eso lo respetaba.

Visitó esos lugares a los que llamaban parques de diversiones junto a sus dos asistentes. A pesar de que tuvo que vigilar de Gir no podía negar que fue divertido. Subir a la montaña rusa no se comparaba con pilotear una nave espacial pero no era tan malo como en un principio había imaginado.

Ocasionalmente tenía que buscar a Gir. Esa unidad defectuosa solía escaparse para irse de fiesta o para coquetear con Gaz, algo en lo que siempre fallaba, Gaz parecía odiarlos más de lo normal. Pero fue gracias a eso que conoció lugares que le resultaron interesantes.

Tomó un videojuego por curiosidad y le parecieron interesantes, podría matar pixeles con apariencia de humanos y dirigir toda una guerra. Era como ver una película pero también decidir lo que pasaría en la misma.

Lo que no cambió fue su opinión sobre los humanos. Eran estúpidos pero eso era una ventaja, no tendría que esforzarse en mantener su disfraz.

Gaz solía visitar el laboratorio con frecuencia y el profesor Membrana acostumbraba salir poco después de que anocheciera. Zim conocía poco a los parientes de Dib pero sabían que su partida había producido un importante cambio en esa familia.

La hija del profesor Membrana le dedicaba las miradas más frías cada vez que se lo veía pero nunca le había explicado el motivo de las mismas. Cuando intentó conquistar la Tierra ella solía ignorarlo por lo que no entendía su comportamiento.

—Sé que rompe tu corazón pero no me interesas —le dijo Zim a Gaz poco después de que le lanzará una botella de salsa BBQ.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Gaz confundida mientras retrocedía.

—Es entendible que te sientas atraída por el maravilloso Zim pero debes resignarte a que Zim no está interesado en terrícolas.

Gaz no respondió. Depositó a Zim en la basura antes de retirarse y se hubiera quedado allí más tiempo de no ser por la aparición de Mini Alce.

—Las mujeres terrícolas son complicadas y eso que seguí ese tonto instructivo de cómo alejar acosadoras.

Cuando faltaba poco para que el año escolar finalizara el grupo organizó un viaje escolar. A él no le interesaba el rumbo que tomarían aunque ciertamente no le molestaría enviarlos a la habitación del alce.

Las mujeres querían ir al centro comercial y los hombres a la lucha libre pero lo importante era que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo por lo que decidieron hacerlo al azar. Nadie se quejó con los resultados.

Cuando Zim llegó al hotel encontró una belleza sublime en el lugar, eran los paisajes naturales y los animales. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de observar detenidamente ese planeta por lo que esa belleza sublime nunca se había revelado ante sus ojos.

Sus compañeras, con excepción de Gaz gritaron al descubrir el criadero de gusanos de seda, al principio por el asco, luego por la admiración al saber que esos pequeños producían la seda usada en sus ropas favoritas.

Algunas incluso pidieron llevarse uno a casa pero cuando les hablaron del proceso de fabricación de telas perdieron el interés.

—Si no es de marca no es lo mismo —comentó Diana, una compañera de Zim.

Las otras chicas asintieron y continuaron con el camino. Ninguno notó como uno de los estudiantes tomó un gusano y lo colocó en su bolsillo.

Cuando pasaron al lago fueron los hombres quienes se quejaron, los cisnes eran delicados y aburridos para ellos. Tuvieron que amenazarlos con un castigo para que se detuvieran cuando comenzaron a lanzarle piedras al lago.

El encargado del grupo también reprendió a Gaz por no apagar su videojuego en el momento en que empezó la excursión pero a diferencia de los hombres del grupo ella lo ignoró y aunque le dejaron de castigo escribir un reporte sobre uno de los animales vistos en la excursión nada hizo que dejará de matar bits.

El restaurante fue del agrado de todos. No era grande ni elegante pero sí bonito y la comida no era pequeña como en los restaurantes lujosos. Si bien en la escuela faltaban varias reparaciones todos coincidieron en que la gira escolar era lo más importante.

Y Zim, que hasta ese momento solo había comido waffles y la comida de la cafetería escolar, terminó amando el lugar. Los postres eran dulces y tenían una gran variedad de nachos y papas, sus platillos favoritos.

Esa fue la primera vez que pensó que había algo en ese planeta que lo hacía digno de ser excluido de la purga.

Su opinión sobre los humanos no había cambiado en lo absoluto pero estaba conociendo nuevas facetas de ese planeta, descubriendo una belleza sublime ajena a los humanos.

Cierto día el profesor Membrana lo invitó a que lo acompañara al cine junto a Gaz, era el estreno de la película más sangrienta y terrorífica de la última década. En esos meses el padre de Gaz había aprendido a quererlo como un hijo pero hasta ese momento Zim lo supo, era algo nuevo para él.

Los irken nacían de incubadoras, no tenían padre y su madre era una mano robótica, nacían para la guerra y si morían en la guerra era todo un honor.

Tenía tiempo libre, no era el más popular. Sus compañeros eran estúpidos, tanto que le sorprendía que supieran leer. Solo sabían hacer bromas de mal gusto y ser apestosos. Los hombres eran groseros, al ser más pequeño lo tomaron como el objeto de sus bromas y las mujeres demasiado superficiales, solo pensaban en ropa y zapatos.

No pudo asistir, Gaz no se lo permitió. Pasó por su casa y lo dejó dentro de un basurero. Demoró todo un día en que su cuerpo se recuperara de las heridas y varias horas en poder liberarse.

Cuando estuvo en el colegio comprobó que muchos humanos lejos de aprender se volvían más estúpidos de lo que ya eran. Podría ir a clases sin usar su disfraz y solo le dirían que estaba fuera de moda.

Lo que le preocupaba era que el no tener novia lo hacía raro a la vista de los demás y eso ponía en peligro su identidad secreta.

Tak no estaba y ella había sido lo más cercano que había tenido a una novia. Lo último que escuchó de ella era que le asignaron una misión especial y ultra secreta, no pudo sacarle más.

Hizo lo mismo que hizo cuando estaba en la escuela, hizo un casting para obtener novia. Nuevamente Gretchen estuvo entre las opciones, no imaginó que después de tanto tiempo volviera a participar en una de sus audiciones. Zita no planeaba participar en su idea pero no tuvo opción, llegó en el momento menos oportuno. Y Jessica que fue la tercera candidata solo dijo que había descubierto que estaba enamorada de él y que le fascinaba su falta de orejas.

La primera prueba consistía en mensajes de texto, la que enviara más mensajes de texto en un minuto sería la vencedora, así podría quejarse de lo intensa de su novia como lo hacían muchos de sus compañeros. Gretchen fue la primera en ser descalificada para finalmente ser Jessica la ganadora.

La segunda prueba era de absorción, la más absorbente estaría un paso más cerca de ser su novia. Si tenía que pretender salir con una terrícola no elegiría a cualquiera.

La tercera y la última prueba consistían en la conducción de la electricidad. Similares a las que había hecho para conseguir un amigo. Jessica ganó todas las pruebas aunque se notó muy molesta cuando su cabello quedó completamente despeinado.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo Jessica antes de retirarse y Zim lo tomó como una buena señal pues su percepción sobre el amor no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Eliminado ese punto Zim creyó que podría estar en paz pero en los siguientes días comprobó lo equivocado que estaba. Solían discutir la mayor parte del tiempo del tiempo con excepción de cuando el ex novio de Jessica estaba cerca.

El día que se cumplía su primer mes como novios, Jessica le regaló un burrito relleno de frijoles.

—¡Sí! ¡Me encantan los frijoles! —respondió Zim mientras botaba el obsequió de su novia sin que esta lo notara.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a rastras hasta el centro comercial. Compró todas las prendas que se probaba e hizo que Zim las cargara.

Eran tantas que de no ser por el pak, el irken no hubiera podido cargar. Si Zim antes pensaba que los humanos eran algo masoquista en ese momento lo confirmaba, no entendía como un humano podría acompañar voluntariamente a una humana a un centro comercial.

La cita terminó en el puesto de helados, lo único que realmente había disfrutado, cuando apareció el ex novio de Jésica y lo golpeó. Todo había sido un truco creado por la mujer para darle celos al ex novio y lo había logrado.

Cierto día, cuando faltaba poco para que el año lectivo finalizara, salió junto a Gir y Mini Alce para realizar algunas travesuras. La Tierra tenía una belleza sublime que lo había capturado pero no por ello dejaba de aburrirse, necesitaba de un rival que lo llenara de la emoción de una batalla.

Años después pensaría diferente.

Se dirigió a la perrera local y con ayuda de sus asistentes liberó a los animales de sus jaulas. Los atraparon todos el día siguiente pero nadie olvidó todos los destrozos que causaron en la ciudad en especial quienes fueron mordidos por infectados de rabia.

Sus compañeros lo vieron salir de la casa de Gaz, había ido a dejarle unos documentos de vital importancia al profesor Membrana y ellos malentendieron la situación.

Ese mismo día iniciaron los rumores de que ambos eran novios y una semana después Gaz lo amenazaría de muerte frente a todos la secundaria acabando con los mismos y dejando en claro que lo odiaba.

Poco después él hizo algo que nunca creyó que haría, se convirtió el defensor de la Tierra del mismo modo que Dib lo había hecho años atrás. Quizás los humanos de ese planeta le parecieran estúpidos, quizás contenía gran cantidad de cosas que lo dañaban pero en su exilio puedo encontrar una belleza sublime que lo había conquistado y quería protegerla.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Los primeros incidentes**

* * *

Después de terminar la secundaria, Zim aceptó trabajar con el profesor Membrana a tiempo completo como su aprendiz. Quince años habían pasado desde que dejó la Tierra siendo seguido por Dib, había cambiado tanto en ese tiempo y nada a la vez.

Zim seguía siendo pequeño, Gaz seguía amando los videojuegos, el profesor Membrana continuaba trabajando en los laboratorios aunque no tanto como antes y nadie sospechaba que Zim era un extraterrestre. Muchos humanos seguían siendo tan estúpidos como de costumbre pero tenían internet y su estupidez dejó de estar en el anonimato.

Zim apareció en las portadas de varias revistas científicas, no como experimento y eso le agradaba, el único inconveniente era su estatura, cada vez que le preguntaban por su tamaño les gritaba y poco le faltaba para convertirlos en cenizas. Creció unos centímetros, no parecía un niño pero seguía siendo demasiado pequeño para ser considerado un adulto.

La primera vez que estuvo en la Tierra odió ese planeta, la segunda intentó conocerlo mejor y algo en él lo conquistó. Estaba triunfando en lo que hacía y eso le gustaba.

Gaz seguía considerándolo su enemigo sin embargo nunca le dijo el motivo de su odio y él nunca quiso preguntarle. Ella era la hermana de su enemigo y la hija del profesor Membrana, nunca consideró necesario relacionarse con ella y tampoco llegó a necesitarlo a pesar de trabajar en el mismo lugar, afortunadamente en diferentes áreas por lo que no necesitaron trabajar juntos.

Si asistió a su boda fue por compromiso, escuchó que no sería humano de su parte faltar y lo último que deseaba era darles razones para sospechar. Todos en el laboratorio asistieron y él no pudo faltar por más que lo deseó. A Gaz no le agradó su presencia y le rompió una de sus antenas, él amaba sus antenas.

Nadie notó cuando se retiró y nadie notó las antenas bajó su peluca. Cuando Gaz lo sacó de la fiesta la mayoría se encontraba bajo un profundo grado de alcohol y los que estaban sobrios ni siquiera le prestaron atención a lo que ocurría a pocos metros de ellos o fuera de la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor no haber ido. Desde su regreso a la Tierra la hermana de su antiguo rival no dejó de demostrarle el odio que sentía y esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

Si se retiró fue porque deseaba reparar sus antenas cuanto antes, no por miedo. Lo último que deseaba era tener que usar prótesis permanentes. Sería un duro golpe contra su orgullo irken y ciertamente no había nada más delicado que el orgullo de un invasor irken.

Pasó varias semanas antes de que estas regresaran a la normalidad y mientras pasaba eso fingió estar enfermo. Aprovechó el tiempo para limpiar su base, había robado un nuevo desinfectante del laboratorio y deseaba probarlo cuanto antes.

Era efectivo, mejor que los desinfectantes normales por lo que tardó la mitad del tiempo en dejar la base en condiciones que él consideraba aceptables, es decir sin ni un solo germen o bacteria. Algo difícil tomando en cuenta que se vio obligado a poner en cuarentena a Gir quien insistió en llevar todo tipo de animales para jugar, en especial cerdos cubiertos de lodo.

A pesar de que ninguno de los invitados presencio el momento en que sus antenas fueron tratadas de una manera cruel si vieron el momento en que lo sacaron del evento y cuando lo amenazó de muerte.

Ocasionalmente monitoreaba el cielo en busca de alguna amenaza. Usando su computadora pudo mantenerse informado de lo que sucedía en el espacio. Supo que el imperio irken no había logrado sobreponerse de la guerra y estaba fuera de la conquista de planetas, al menos temporalmente.

Durante años el cielo estuvo despejado. Si encontró rastros de vida paranormal pero nada que llamara su atención, la Tierra era un planeta que poco interés causaba en los extraterrestres.

Pasaron los años y casi nada cambiaba. La tecnología continuaba avanzando pero ciertamente los humanos no se hacían más inteligentes. Había visto una película en la que los humanos acabaron con la vida del planeta y se fueron al espacio mientras lograban recuperarlo. Eran obesos hasta el punto de parecer una bola de grasa y dependían de los vehículos en los que se desplazaban. Podía ser una película pero no le parecía que WALL.E estuviera lejos de la realidad.

A pesar de que era algo que le daría risa no deseaba que borraran algo que consideraba como la belleza del planeta y también su motivo para quedarse.

El encontrar los rastros de una nave lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Amigo o enemigo era algo que debía averiguar pues era seguro que la ruta que llevaba era hacia la Tierra.

No le dijo nada a nadie. El recuerdo de lo que le pasó a Dib era algo que no deseaba repetir. Los humanos preferían negar lo desconocido antes que afrontar la realidad y él no deseaba sentar las bases de lo que podría ser el descubrimiento de su identidad. Sobre Gaz, pocas veces coincidían y cuando lo hacían terminaba mal. Todos sabían que nada bueno podía pasar cuando estaban juntos pero a nadie parecía importarle, la gente en la Tierra era estúpida pero él no se había quedado allí por ellos.

No fue ninguna amenaza. Solo era una pareja de extraterrestres que buscaba cumplir el no tan típico sueño terrestre. La Tierra era un planeta olvidado por lo que varios alienígenas buscaban refugio en dicho planeta.

No obstante los monitoreaba con cierta frecuencia. Como defensor de la Tierra auto nombrado debía verificar que todo estuviera bajo control.

Cuando nació el hijo de Gaz el profesor Membrana no le invitó ni lo obligó a ir y él se sintió por ello, estaba cansando de los intentos del científico por hacerlo sentir parte de la familia. Salió temprano pues no quería faltar al nacimiento de su primer nieto. Tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y ciertamente no deseaba estar allí. Gaz no era una niña pero seguía siendo escalofriante y ciertamente sabía cómo causarle dolor y él podría decirlo con absoluta seguridad pues desde su regreso Gaz le habían dejado claro que lo odiaba intensamente.

Él se quedó en el laboratorio monitoreando el espacio. Sabía que el imperio Irken había regresado por lo que debía estar alerta. Al fingir estar muerto era limitada la información que podía conseguir por lo que era poco lo que sabía de la nueva arma que poseían.

Sabía que no debía arriesgarse en vano pues cualquier movimiento fallido implicaría el que descubrieran su posición y aunque los Más Altos no lo apreciaran no perdonarían lo que consideraban una traición.

No era normal descubrir extraterrestres en la Tierra. En la galaxia era considerado un planeta olvidado y ciertamente el imperio irken no tenía ningún interés en él pero eso no evitaba que Zim monitoreara cualquier indicio.

Debía ser discreto, algo difícil para él pues cualquier error por más mínimo que fuera, haría sospechar al imperio y lo último que deseaba era que tomaran represalias. No estaba para enfrentarse a todo un imperio.

Sin embargo ese día algo cambió. Divisó una luz en el espacio, similar a la de una estrella fugaz pero con una trayectoria diferente. La rastreó hasta localizarla fuera de la ciudad, efectivamente se trataba de una nave extraterrestre.

El primer evento fue cuando salió del laboratorio, estuvo cerca de morir. Había salido más tarde de lo normal. Ya había oscurecido cuando terminó su jornada laboral, tenía que escribir algunos formularios y Gir los había eliminado.

El profesor Membrana había salido desde temprano, le había dicho que cuidaría de su nieto esa tarde mientras Gaz terminaba con algunos asuntos pendientes, no quiso preguntar más sobre ello.

Hubiera terminado antes de no ser porque se quedó vigilando el cielo. Encontró una luz sospechosa en el cielo pero nada más. Pudo divisar una nave extraterrestre, similar a la que usó cuando llego a la Tierra. Mandó a Gir y a Mini Alce para que monitorearan la ciudad, si no se equivocaba la nave que vio podría aterrizar en ese lugar en cualquier momento y no permitiría que lo atraparan con la guardia baja.

Desde el momento en que salió del laboratorio se sintió vigilado, podrían haber pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo involucrado en un asunto de invasor pero no había olvidado su entrenamiento. Zim se sentía orgulloso de sus habilidades en la batalla.

Sin embargo no pudo esquivar un láser que impactó unos centímetros a la derecha de su squeedly spooch. Luego de eso la presencia que lo acosaba desapareció.

Vendó su herida y aunque no pudo reparar el daño en su totalidad estaba en condiciones para llegar a su base por sus propios medios. Eso era una advertencia, lo tenía claro. Alguien deseaba verlo muerto y volvería para atacarlo.

Escuchó un sonido detrás de él, tardó varios minutos en encontrar el origen del mismo, no era una amenaza como pensó en un principio. Era su celular, el profesor Membrana había insistido en que llevara uno, después de varias veces en que estuvo tratando de localizarlo había insistido en que debía tener uno. Y es que ciertamente eso solía pasar cuando monitoreaba el espacio en busca de amenazas, no le gustaba ser interrumpido.

—¿Has visto a Gaz? —le preguntó el profesor Membrana, una de las pocas personas que conocía su número de teléfono.

—No.

—Si la ves, me avisas, lleva mucho tiempo desaparecida.

—Zim acepta la misión.

—No es una misión… —intentó decir el profesor Membrana pero era demasiado tarde, el irken había colgado.

No solo era el hecho de que Zim se sentía feliz de volver a la acción, era el hecho de que conocía lo importante que era para el científico el que encontrara a su hija. Desde que comenzó a trabajar con el profesor Membrana notó el pánico que le causaba perder a su hija.

Probablemente él era el único humano que había llegado a apreciar en ese planeta pues a diferencia de Los Más Altos a quien tanto respeto en el pasado, el científico si valoraba sus logros y no había intentado asesinarlo.

Tomó una lámpara de su pak e inició la búsqueda. Llamó a Gir para que le sirviera de transporte, la ciudad era grande y podía estar en cualquier lugar. Incluso en problemas aunque era difícil de creer tomando en cuenta que se trataba de Gaz.

No necesitó de la ayuda de Gir o de algún vehículo pues no tuvo que ir lejos ni tuvo problemas para localizarla.

La encontró cerca del lugar en el que fue atacado, en una tienda de videojuegos. No era algo que debiera extrañarle tratándose de ella pero no dejaba de parecerle sospechoso.

En especial si tomaba en cuenta todos los problemas que tuvieron en el pasado y las muchas veces que intentó asesinarlo. Si no le había devuelto los ataques era porque sabía que su trabajo y su secreto peligrarían, como soldado sabía que debía ser prudente pero comenzaba a considerarlo.

También le tenía miedo pero eso era algo que no admitiría ni estando sometido a tortura. Era un irken exiliado de su planeta pero su orgullo permanecía intacto y no había nada más grande que el orgullo de un irken.

Llamó al profesor Membrana y le informó de su hallazgo. Planeaba retirarse cuando Gaz notó su presencia.

—¿Sigues vivo? Es una lástima —comentó Gaz con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada que te importe —agregó Gaz antes de retirarse.

Cuando volvió a conectarse a la red espacial encontró noticias diferentes. Tenían sospechas de que el imperio irken planeaba algo y él no tenía dudas de que era así pero no era eso lo que llamó su atención si no la aparición de un mercenario que le había causado muchos problemas a la OPU, es decir la Organización de Planetas Unidos.

Había dirigido varias guerrillas en el espacio y se sospechaba que estaba detrás de las desapariciones de personajes que representaban una amenaza para el imperio irken. O eso era lo que se creía, no tenían ninguna evidencia en concreto.

Se desconectó rápidamente. A pesar de que había pasado un tiempo considerablemente largo desde que renunció a su vida como invasor seguía tomando todas las medidas para evitar ser descubierto.

La segunda vez que lo atacaron sospechó de Gaz. Fue herido de gravedad, como si estuvieran jugando con él y nuevamente encontró a Gaz cerca de la zona de los hechos.

Estaba siguiendo el rastro de un extraterrestre que había llegado al planeta. De camino al laboratorio pudo ver en el cielo una nave espacial con la insignia que reconoció como símbolo del imperio irken y decidió investigar al instante, ellos no podían saber que continuaba con vida. Escuchó a un humano gritar y por un momento creyó que no había sido el único en notar tal evento pero cuando señaló el cartel de una película supo que estaba en un error.

Sabía que Gaz lo odiaba y que era de temer. Incluso antes de tomar las clases de artes marciales era alguien a quien no convenía hacer enojar. Desde hace años le había declarado la guerra y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad no dudaba en hacerle el mayor daño posible.

De no contar con su cápsula de curación sabía que ya habrían logrado asesinarlo por lo que no podía permitirse que se diera una tercera vez. Su orgullo estaba en juego y no podía permitirse perder.

Al entrar a su base encontró a un intruso. Gir había llevado a un amigo pero con solo darle un vistazo supo que se trataba de un extraterrestre, era Skoodge.

—Entonces realmente estás vivo —le dijo el irken en cuanto lo vio, no parecía sorprendido y eso era una mala señal.

—Zim es muy fuerte, no podrían con él.

—Hay rumores de que estas vivo y a los Más Altos no les gusta para nada, ellos te consideran un traidor.

—¿Qué haces en la base del gran Zim?

—Los Más Altos se deshicieron de los que consideraban inútiles para el proyecto Ruina Inevitable III. Fui puesto en una nave pero logré controlarla y dirigirla a la Tierra. Creo que ellos se olvidaron de la existencia de este planeta por lo que se ha convertido en zona neutral y en un refugio.

—Si te quedas aquí tienes que ser de ayuda para el gran Zim. Usa tu nave para vigilar a la humana conocida como Gaz, ella ha intentado asesinarme y pagará por ello.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Capítulo nuevo.

En este capítulo comienza a desarrollarse uno de los principales problemas de la historia, aunque sospecho que el mayor misterio es el nombre del esposo de Gaz o.O Se podría decir que estos capítulos son introductorios pronto, tal vez no tanto, se desvelara todo lo que hay detrás de estos incidentes.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Preludio**

Gaz se encontraba en su oficina leyendo su correspondencia. Su padre le había dicho que podía dejarle esa tarea a una secretaria pero rechazó la oferta, no le agradaba la idea de que revisaran algo que consideraba privado. Una sonrisa algo sombría se dibujó en su rostro cuando leyó que su videojuego había sido cancelado en otro país por ser considerado demasiado oscuro y perturbador.

Normalmente el que cancelaran un videojuego era malo pero para Gaz esa era una señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Desde que industrias Membrana compró la compañía del Game Slave se había propuesto desarrollar un videojuego que nadie olvidaría.

De momento había sido cancelado en siete países y censurado en tres. Ningún videojuego había causado tanta polémica y con cada censura su fama aumentaba considerablemente. No le extrañaba que se hubiera convertido en la "biblia" de todos los amantes del eroguro(*).

Y eso que todavía no habían descubierto muchos detalles que había ocultado. Un nivel oculto que le pondría la piel de gallina hasta al más valiente, con sonidos bastante realistas, un escenario que parecía sacado de un creepypasta.

Un proyecto bastante arriesgado debía decir. Si bien los videojuegos violentos no eran algo nuevo ella lo había llevado a un nivel más allá de lo conocido haciendo que juegos como "Hatred"(*) parecieran de niños.

No solo era la animación o los efectos sonoros los que hacían de su juego el centro de tantas críticas, eran as situaciones tan moralmente criticables, lo bizarro del lugar en que se desarrollaba y la falta de ética de los personajes.

Su juego seguía dando de qué hablar. Cada vez que era censurado se convertía en noticia. Le pidieron que redujera el grado de violencia pero ella se opuso. Era su creación y no permitiría que nadie la cambiara menos por algo que consideraba tan absurdo como lo ético. Si quería mostrar un mundo pos apocalíptico podía hacerlo, era su creación.

Terminó de leer su correspondencia y se dirigió a la casa. Desde hacía varios días Gaz se sentía observada pero solo fue hasta ese día que decidió tomar medidas. Su paciencia era corta y había llegado a su límite.

Activó el sistema de seguridad, si alguien se atrevía a entrar a su casa tendría que enfrentarse a sus muñecos y estos no dudarían en desmembrarlo. Al principio sospechó de las organizaciones moralistas pero descartó esa idea después de enfrentarlos. Estaban tan asustados que difícilmente irían más allá de las críticas por internet o censurar su videojuego aunque esto solo lo hacían en el extranjero.

Ese día ella y su hijo salieron por pizza a su lugar favorito. Tomaron asiento, no notó nada fuera de lo normal. Pidió una pizza para ambos y mientras esperaba decidió llevar a su hijo con el cerdo de la pizza.

En ese momento descubrió a Zim persiguiendo a Gir. Cuando el irken supo que había sido descubierto se ocultó de una manera poco discreta confirmando sus sospechas. Poco después comenzó a correr.

Lo desmembraría. No solo por fastidiarla durante esos días, lo odiaba y pagaría por ello. Le haría lamentar el haberse metido con lo que era suyo.

Anteriormente lo había visto herido pero el irken siempre encontraba una forma de salvarse. Le molestaba pero una parte de ella lo agradecía, si moría no podría seguir torturándolo.

Varias veces había sido ella su atacante pero nunca se ocultó, no era su estilo. No estuvo vigilándolo, poco o nada le interesaba lo que el alienígena hiciera con su vida. O al menos así fue hasta que decidió espiarla.

Lo siguió pero no pudo atraparlo. Zim se escabulló entre la gente y ella chocó contra uno de los clientes. Su primer impulso fue golpearlo y no cambió cuando le ofreció la mano.

Levantó la mirada y pudo mirarlo detenidamente. No era alguien que pudiera pasar desapercibido por lo que dedujo que era nuevo en la ciudad.

Era un hombre joven, probablemente tenía uno o dos años más que ella. Lo más característico en él era su cabello blanco y despeinado. No recordaba conocer a nadie con un cabello de ese color pero de alguna manera se le hacía conocido.

Se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo del vestido. No planeaba disculparse y mucho menos agradecerle a ese hombre por la ayuda brindada. En ese momento tenía otras prioridades y aunque no fuera así disculparse no era su estilo.

Tomó al joven de los cabellos blancos, dispuesta a hacerle pagar por hacerle perder a su objetivo pero algo de lo que dijo le hizo cambiar de parecer.

—Te invito a la pizza mañana. Acéptalo como una disculpa.

—¿Por qué debería aceptar?

—Tómalo como una disculpa por lo ocurrido. No pienses mal, soy nuevo en la ciudad y me pareció que tendríamos mucho de qué hablar.

—Más te vale que no planees nada extraño o lo lamentarás —le dijo Gaz antes de soltarlo.

Gaz no se despidió. Fue a buscar a su hijo y pidió dos pizas grandes para llevar, ambos amaban las pizzas de ese lugar casi tanto como los videojuegos. Cuando subió a su vehículo encontró dos cámaras y las desactivó al instante. Mentalmente comenzó a planear las torturas que utilizaría cuando lo atrapara, estaba determinada a sacarle el motivo por el que la estaba espiando y hacerle pagar por tal acción.

Durante ese día no se sintió vigilada y al día siguiente tampoco. Pensó en ignorar la invitación que le había hecho el hombre con el que había chocado pero cambió de parecer. Estaba segura de que Zim estaría allí y ella debía atraparlo.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su padre. Su esposo estaba de viaje y necesitaba de alguien que cuidara de su hijo. Él aceptó sin hacer preguntas, a pesar de lo extraño que pudiera resultar el que saliera a esa hora, él disfrutaba cuidar a su nieto y de paso mostrarle el laboratorio.

En cinco minutos había llegado a la casa. Desde que le habían dicho que Dib estaba desaparecido el profesor Membrana había cambiado de una manera considerable. Esa noche estaba ocupado, tenía trabajo pendiente en el laboratorio pero no por primera vez puso a su familia como prioridad.

Cuando nació su hijo insistió en ponerle Dib pero ella se negó. Había pasado varios años desde su funeral pero ella seguía culpándolo por lo sucedido, odiándolo por lo ocurrido. Nunca pudo perdonarlo.

Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que había ganado un padre. El profesor Membrana la acompañó en todos sus momentos importantes y estuvo presente en la vida de su hijo.

—Llevaré a este pequeño al laboratorio, todavía no le he enseñado el pequeño zoológico. Gaz, no te lo pregunté por teléfono pero ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para salir? La gente podría pensar mal en especial la prensa.

—Creo que ya deben estar cansados de mí, además solo saldré con un amigo —le respondió Gaz. Si bien no sabía el nombre de quien la acompañaría lo cierto era que tenía otros planes pero estos no podía decírselos a su padre.

—Mientras solo sea un amigo no veo el problema pero la prensa pensaría mal, tu último videojuego ha sido el centro de muchas críticas.

Ese era un buen punto y Gaz lo sabía. Desde que se lanzó el tráiler de su videojuego muchas de las críticas eran dirigidas a su persona. Ella no era un dulce angelito y no pretendía serlo por lo que no pensó en las consecuencias de su salida. Nunca le importó lo que la sociedad pensará de ella y no era algo que cambiaría.

Se despidió de su padre y se dirigió al lugar del encuentro. En su bolso llevaba unos guantes y algunas armas especialmente afiladas. Si todo resultaba como lo planeaba necesitaría de esos utensilios.

Cuando llegó a la pizzería el peliblanco ya la estaba esperando. "Punto a su favor" pensó Gaz.

— ¿Ves que al final no era tan difícil venir?

—Solo quería saber el nombre de a quién debo asesinar.

—Es Zib.

—Soy Gaz —respondió a la vez que extendía su mano. El nombre le era desconocido pero el rostro extrañamente familiar — ¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Vacaciones. Mi turno ¿Por qué corrías antes? Ya sabes, cuando chocamos.

—Preferiría cortarte la lengua antes de responder eso.

Después de ordenar una pizza ninguno dijo nada. Gaz estaba atenta a cualquier señal del extraterrestre y por lo que podía ver, Zib también buscaba algo. Al finalizar la mitad de la pizza se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, ciertamente había localizado un par de antenas muy sospechosas.

Lo siguió hasta llegar a un callejón. Era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ello, en un lugar tan solitario nadie podría escuchar a nadie gritar. También era peligroso para ella pero quería acabar con todo eso cuanto antes. Tenía una buena coartada y no la desaprovecharía.

En ese momento descubrió que no era Zim. Era un irken pero no el que estaba buscando. Ese era más pequeño y más gordo. Lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared.

—¿Dónde está Zim? —preguntó de manera amenazante mientras ejercía mayor fuerza en el cuello del irken.

—No lo sé —respondió Skoodge con dificultad. Se había enfrentado a la gente rata asesina y conquistado ese planeta pero esa mujer humana le aterraba.

Lo soltó de manera brusca para luego colocar su pie sobre el alíen. No hizo falta que repitiera su pregunta porque Gir hizo acto de aparición diciendo que debían ir a ayudar a su amo.

También la besó. Tuvo que alejarlo de una patada, ese pequeño robot podía ser demasiado intenso. No pasaron más de dos minutos antes de que el pequeño robot se pusiera de pie y les indicara el camino.

Y menos tardaron en localizarlo. No solo era el hecho de que se encontraba en el mismo lugar sino el ruido que hacía. No estaba solo, al parecer quien lo había estado atacando en los últimos días había decidido mostrarse finalmente.

Cuando Skoodge notó al enemigo de Zim, Gaz pudo notar como sus antenas se agitaban. Ella le dio un punto, el extraño tenía una armadura impresionante y las armas que usaban se veían letales.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Zim—. No pienses que el gran Zim tiene miedo, solo quiere saber tus motivos antes de liquidarte.

—El imperio lo quiere de ese modo. Zim, traicionaste a los Más Altos y el precio a pagar es la vida.

—¡Mientes! —gritó Zim mientras lo señalaba con su brazo sano —. Los más Altos no saben que Zim está vivo porque Zim ocultó bien su rastro.

—Te equivocas, muchos alienígenas te vieron y ellos expandieron el rumor.

—¡Mentiras! ¡Sucias mentiras de tu apestosa boca humana.

—Y sigues con que soy humano, eso era un disfraz — le dijo el irken antes de dispararle a Zim en el hombro.

Gaz pensó en lo mucho que necesitaba un arma como esa. Era pequeña, no hacía ruido pero el impactó del láser que usaba era casi peligroso. Lo puedo comprobar cuando vio el brazo de Zim desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Zim estaba rodeado. De los dos era el que presentaba las heridas más graves. Le estaba dando batalla al irken pero la diferencia de armas y el tiempo sin entrenar le estaban pasando una mala jugada.

—¡Amito! No se dejé vencer—gritó Gir angustiado para luego mostrar un cambio de color en sus ojos.

El pequeño robot atacó al enemigo de Zim por la espalda. Usó una de las muchas armas que guardaba en su cabeza para lograr distraerlo por unos segundos. No fue un golpe efectivo pero Zim aprovechó la ocasión para contraatacar lanzándolo contra una de los edificios vecinos.

Uno que, para su buena fortuna, estaba en proceso de construcción. El irken cayó sobre lo que sería el sótano de la casa y unas gruesas vigas de metal sobre él.

Para sorpresa de Zim y de Gaz la policía los interrumpió mas eso cambió cuando los oficiales preguntaron por la nueva tienda de donas. Era más normal el que dos oficiales se perdieran antes que llegaran puntuales a la zona del crimen.

Ninguno notó nada. No vieron extraño el que Zim difícilmente pudiera estar de pie ni como un alce, demasiado pequeño como para ser considerado normal, lo tomaba sobre su espalda y se lo llevaba volando del lugar. Estaban demasiado ocupados consultando un mapa como para preocuparse por cumplir con su deber.

No teniendo nada que hacer Gaz se dirigió al baño. Retocó su maquillaje pues no quería levantar sospechas y regresó a su mesa. La pizza estaba intacta, Zib no estaba y no regresó.

Su primer pensamiento fue que se fue para no pagar pero lo descartó al pedir la cuenta. Uno de los meseros le dijo que cuando lo vieron intentando salir le cobraron lo que habían ordenado, "políticas del lugar" había agregado más ella no le prestó atención.

Terminó la pizza y regresó a su casa. Si tenía suerte, Zim no sobreviviría a su encuentro con ese irken. En cuanto a Zid pasaría algo de tiempo antes de volver a tener noticias sobre él.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

(*) Ero guro: génerodel manga que mezcla gore y hentai.

(*) Hatred: Videojuego violento en el que el protagonista sale a matar porque odia a la humanidad. No es el videojuego más polémico pero sí uno de los que más se habló.

A partir del próximo capítulo empezara la historia como tal y varios misterios comenzaran a resolverse entre ellos el papel de Zib en esta historia. Estos capítulos eran necesarios para poder entender lo que sigue.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El hallazgo**

Aquel día el profesor Membrana había tomado un descanso para poder compartir algo de tiempo con su hija. Su nieto cumplía años y él no quería faltar a la celebración. Había suspendido la prueba de la nueva Súper Tostada para poder estar presente y se desveló para poder terminar el trabajo escrito. Antes no hubiera hecho algo así, de hecho de retrasar un evento sería el cumpleaños de su nieto pero después de aquel incidente ocurrido años atrás era algo que no deseaba repetir.

Lamentablemente había aprendido la lección demasiado tarde, cuando ya nada podía hacer para remediar la situación. Desperdició tantas años en su trabajo, aunque este fuera importante no justificaba el haber descuidado a sus hijos por tanto tiempo.

Años atrás pasaba más tiempo en el laboratorio que en su casa, actualmente era todo lo contrario. No era que descuidara su trabajo en el laboratorio o perdiera su interés por la ciencia real. Algo cambió dentro de él desde aquella perdida, no quería perder nuevamente a un ser querido.

Y aunque extrañaba pasar tanto tiempo en el laboratorio apreciaba el tiempo que pasaba con su hija, los recuerdos que ambos construían eran únicos e irreemplazables aunque no todos fueron agradables. La vio crecer y casarse, convertirse en la madre de un niño que adoraba aunque tenía una apariencia algo peculiar.

Sin embargo tuvo que regresar antes de que se partiera el pastel. Recibió una llamada urgente del laboratorio y decidió regresar cuanto antes. Normalmente la hubiera ignorado pero no pudo hacerlo pues la forma en que le hablaba su asistente le dio a entender que se trataba de algo realmente importante.

Subió a su carro y llegó velozmente al laboratorio. Tuvo que saltarse algunos semáforos en rojo pero esperaba no haber sido sorprendido por ningún oficial de tránsito aunque no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse, su laboratorio podía ser un lugar peligroso y altamente inestable por lo que sus acciones eran más que comprensibles.

—Profesor Membrana, debe ver esto. Lo encontramos cerca del Cerdo de la pizza.

—Ahora no, estoy aquí por un motivo en especial, me dijeron que se trataba de una emergencia.

—Lo sabemos, nosotros lo llamamos. Estamos seguros de que es algo que llamara su atención tanto como lo hizo con nosotros.

—¿Están seguros?

—Completamente, de lo contrario no lo hubiéramos llamado.

—Lo dudo mucho —agregó antes de seguirlo.

Quince años atrás su hijo mayor había desaparecido sin dejar pista alguna sobre su ubicación, más de una década había pasado desde la fecha en que lloró ante una tumba vacía. Por mucho tiempo se culpó por lo sucedido pero en vez de encerrarse en su laboratorio como solía hacer decidió corregir sus errores, pasar más tiempo con Gaz para evitar perder nuevamente a un hijo, no creía poder resistir una nueva pérdida.

Le habían dicho que debía resignarse, que Dib había muerto. Después de todo lo que había hecho solo quedaban dos opciones, estaba fuera del planeta o había muerto, siendo la segunda la que consideraban más pensar en que había dejado la Tierra le parecía tan absurdo como el considerar la existencia de los extraterrestres.

Curiosamente ese día coincidía con la desaparición de Zim. Gaz le había dicho que Dib debió seguirlo y que debía tratarse de algún plan pero al ver regresar a Zim y después de interrogarlo, descartó esa idea. Usando su programa hizo llegar la imagen de su hijo a todos los rincones del planeta pero de nada sirvió.

Usando los medios hizo llevar la búsqueda a todo el mundo. Contrato a un investigador para que lo buscara pero de nada sirvió. Hasta ese día no había tenido la menor señal de Dib, nada que probara que vivía pero sí algo que probaba que había muerto, la palabra de Zim que fue el último en verlo.

Llegó a la habitación que le indicó el científico que lo acompañaba. Dudaba que lo que hubiera adentro llamara su atención. Si había ido hasta allí era para terminar todo de una vez. Pasaron solo segundos antes que cambiara de opinión, del otro lado de la puerta estaba el más extraño caso con el que había tenido que lidiar.

Era un vehículo no identificado. No era un experto en el área automovilística pero sabía que un vehículo como ese no podía encontrarse en la Tierra pero se negaba a pensar que se trataba de algo fuera de la misma.

—Ninguna empresa automovilística ha construido un vehículo como ese —le dijo el científico—. Al menos no ninguna en este país.

—Debe ser de algún friki, no le veo lo especial.

—Eso pensamos al principio pero encontramos a su dueño, demasiado sospechoso.

—No me dirás que crees en lo paranormal.

—Estaba en la pizzería cuando salí a fumar, vi a una persona en la zona de construcción, o eso pensé, tenía estática, su apariencia se volvió la de un insectoide.

—No me parece motivo para desconfiar —continuó el profesor Membrana, cada vez más impaciente. El hablar sobre algún tema paranormal siempre era algo que solía evitar —. Sabes cómo son esos frikis, imitando lo que ven en las películas o en juegos de mesa.

—Hemos hecho exámenes, pruebas. No puede ser humano. Su resistencia a la temperatura y la resistencia de su piel son considerablemente altas.

El profesor Membrana se acercó a la nave espacial. De cerca pudo apreciar que estaba hecha de un metal que no lograba reconocer, algo poco usual pero que no le bastaba para coincidir con su camarada científico. Tenía un símbolo que, asumió, pertenecía a una tribu urbana, una computadora integrada más no pudo acceder a la información de la misma, estaba en un lenguaje que desconocía.

—Es de un friki—repitió molesto, considerando el despedir a ese científico por haber considerado posible el tener muestra de vida extraterrestre entre sus manos—. Debe ser un modelo a escala basado en una de esas películas de ciencia ficción que tanto les gustan. No veo porque tanto escándalo.

Oprimió varios botones para probar su punto provocando que la nave se elevara algunos metros y volviera a su lugar de origen. No bastó para que el profesor Membrana creyera en lo paranormal pero sí para que se interesara en el tema.

—¿Y el dueño de la nave?

—En el laboratorio treinta y cuatro del ala B. Varios científicos están tratando de cortar su piel.

—Llévame allí. Tendremos que borrarle la memoria. No quisiera tener otro escándalo como el del experimento del sueño ruso (*), no pudimos mantener la información pero todos creen que es solo una leyenda y pudimos modificar lo más importante.

Después de descender varios pisos y de caminar por varios pasillos llegaron al laboratorio. Si alguien trataba de infiltrarse en aquel lugar era probable que nunca más volviera a verse. Los pasillos torcidos y la infinidad de puertas le daban un aspecto de laberinto al lugar. El profesor Membrana colocó su ojo en el lector y la puerta se abrió.

Todos los científicos dejaron su trabajo para saludar al jefe. Él se acercó a la camilla encontrando a un hombre bastante herido, lo que más llamó su atención era que tendría la misma edad que su hijo.

—No veo nada extraño en él.

—Ese es el punto, lo encontramos bajo unas pesadas vigas de metal, no ha recobrado la consciencia desde entonces pero su cuerpo no presenta heridas y tampoco hemos podido cortarlo. Además, tiene que ver esto.

El científico tomó un reactor y al deslizarlo sobre el joven provocó que la apariencia del mismo cambiara adquiriendo la forma de criaturas que parecían sacadas de una película de ciencia ficción incluyendo uno sin orejas ni nariz con piel verde.

El profesor Membrana tomó su teléfono y llamó a uno de los encargados de la bodega para que le hicieran un envío. No creía en lo paranormal pero la idea de investigar esa tecnología había logrado atraparlo.

—Intentamos quitarle esa mochila de su espalda pero eso activó una bomba. Si llegara a quedarse sin energía podría destruir el laboratorio aunque no podemos estar completamente seguros de su alcance hasta que haya explotado.

Pocos segundos después contaba con su más reciente experimento. Un interruptor universal, con ese artefacto podría cortar todo tipo de energía pues estaba hecho a partir de anti energía, un material sumamente limitado en el espacio y que él había conseguido gracias a sus influencias con la NASA.

—Le he dejado una mínima cantidad de energía, hay muchos experimentos e información dentro de este laboratorio como para arriesgarnos. Todavía quedan secuelas de la anterior explosión.

Con la anti energía pudieron descubrir el origen de la resistencia del sujeto de investigación. Eran unos nanobots que cubrían su cuerpo. No sin una pequeña resistencia por parte de la tecnología que les hicieron dudar.

Presenciaron como el cuerpo del sujeto en observación cambió de apariencia tres veces antes de adquirir la forma con la que lo habían descubierto, un insectoide.

Después de otorgarles a los científicos bandera verde para continuar con el análisis, el profesor Membrana se dirigió a la habitación en la que se encontraba la nave espacial para continuar con las investigaciones.

Encontró varias huellas digitales incompletas que envió a analizar. Pronto tendría los resultados pero quería saber. Ese vehículo podría ser la base para un nuevo sistema de transporte.

Intentó acceder nuevamente a la computadora de la nave. La seguridad era buena pero lo que lo hacía realmente complicado era el hecho de que la información se encontraba encriptada. No reconocía el tipo de letra por lo que se le hacía imposible de leer.

Copió la información y la descargó a la computadora. Haría uso del traductor que había instalado en la misma, la base de datos de su traductor era más que amplia, tenía todos los idiomas del mundo, tanto lenguas muertas como recientes o formas de hablar propias de tribus urbanas. Constantemente se estaba actualizando, incluyendo expresiones populares aunque no fueran del todo correctas.

No había forma de que pudiera fallar.

Y sin embargo lo hizo. Después de varias horas escaneando la información no pudo encontrar ninguna lengua que se le pareciera. Lo comparó con todos los alfabetos pero ninguno coincidía con la forma de los trazos.

Regresó a su casa. Ya había anochecido y los científicos no le darían información hasta el día siguiente pues el horario de recibir informes había finalizado. Pensó en visitar a Gaz pero supuso que era demasiado tarde, el niño debía estar dormido y Gaz debería estar con su esposo.

No durmió. Continuó tratando de traducir esos textos. Revisó todas las anotaciones que tenía pero seguía sin encontrar algo que pudiera servirle. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que se trataba de un espía y que ese era un código secreto.

No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo así pero sí la primera vez en que demoraba tanto en descubrir el complot. Tenía alguien a quien podía entrevistar pero ese no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, sus científicos estaban analizando la tecnología que lo protegía e investigando si se trataba de una máquina creada para robar sus secretos más valiosos.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó al FBI. Necesitaba información de los últimos atentados y a uno de sus colegas en el Triángulo de las Bermudas pero principalmente un registro de los responsables de los mismos, sabía que no estaba trabajando con novatos.

En dos horas obtuvo toda la información requerida. Revisó los archivos, en el Triángulo de las Bermudas no habían ocurrido ningún tipo de incidente importante, solo turistas curiosos movidos por las leyendas que giraban en torno a ese sitio. En el FBI no era diferente, lidiaron con fanáticos religiosos pero pudieron erradicarlos.

Solo obtuvo resultados cuando tomó un libro olvidado al fondo del sótano. No revisó la portada pues al reconocer uno de los símbolos en la portada supo que allí estaban las respuestas.

Fue hasta que terminó de leerlo que supo que ese libro no era uno de los que él había escrito, no siquiera era de Gaz. El nombre de Dib estaba en la última página junto al nombre de quienes usaban ese tipo de abecedario, los irken.

Descartó el libro pero no lo botó. Lo guardó en su escritorio pues era un recuerdo de su hijo. Nunca se interesó por sus pasatiempos, seguía sin creer en lo paranormal pero se lamentaba no haber pasado más tiempo con Dib.

Cuando regresó al laboratorio se encerró en su oficina y comenzó a leer los informes de sus empleados. Pasaron varias horas antes de que tomara los relacionados con el hallazgo del día anterior, incluso se sintió tentado a botarlos pero al final el interés científico fue mayor.

Primero leyó sobre la resistencia, seguía siendo alta para tratarse de un humano pero era aceptable. Los soldados solían mostrar una resistencia similar por lo que el caso se volvió de su interés, podría tratarse de un espía que buscaba robar los secretos de su laboratorio.

No sería la primera vez que algo así sucediera. Aunque no era oficial, Laboratorios Membrana podía considerarse un país, tenía completa autonomía y era más que autosuficiente.

En caso de darse una guerra, serían los que más buscarían como aliados. La información con la que contaban y su armamento militar los hacían enemigos de temer. La prensa no lo sabía pero Laboratorios Membrana contaba con su propio ejército y trabajaba en la creación de Súper Soldados.

Anestesiaron al sujeto de investigación para investigar como estaba conformado. No tuvieron tantos problemas con la vivisección (*) pues el mayor desafío fue mantenerlo con vida en todo momento.

En su cuerpo podrían encontrar información que los condujera hasta su lugar de origen. Al ser etiquetado como un espía poco les importaba a los científicos estar lidiando con un humano. Si no les importó durante la segunda guerra mundial tampoco tendría porque interesarles en ese momento.

Según el reporte su organismo era similar al de un humano en un cien por ciento, su sangre era roja y de consistencia humana por lo que tomaron una muestra y la enviaron a los laboratorios de sangre, con la información que tenían era solo cuestión de tiempo para descubrir la identidad del sujeto de investigación.

Los resultados del análisis a las huellas digitales no estaban listos por lo que continuó con la traducción. Debía saber que tanto se había infiltrado en el gobierno.

No estaba dispuesto a aceptar que tenía algo paranormal entre manos pero esa fue la primera vez que consideró tomar en cuenta la información recolectada por Dib. Creía que su hijo se había infiltrado en una especie de secta y que ese era el código que utilizaban.

Había pasado tantos años desde la última vez en la que tuvo que descifrar un texto a la manera antigua. Su traductor era de los mejores a nivel mundial, hasta ese momento no había encontrado una lengua que no formara parte de su amplia base de datos y frecuentemente era actualizado.

Incluso contaba con códigos secretos de enemigos. En las ocasiones en que intentaron robar sus secretos fueron detenidos en el acto y él se encargó de que, en el momento en que fueron interrogados lo dijeran todo, hasta lo más insignificante, incluso el nombre de la mascota de la infancia.

Ajustó sus lentes, tomó su portátil y comenzó la traducción. No sin antes dar instrucciones de que no deseaba ser interrumpido bajo ninguna circunstancia a menos de que se tratara de una emergencia o Gaz lo necesitara.

Una llamada a su teléfono celular fue lo único que logró sacarlo de su trabajo. Era su hija, Gaz, preguntándole si había ocurrido algo importante pues desde que se fue en medio del cumpleaños de su hijo no se había vuelto a dejar ver.

Después de prometerle a su hija visitarla pronto terminó la llamada. En ese momento fue consciente del tiempo transcurrido. Habían pasado días desde que comenzó con la traducción y no había avanzado.

Imprimió uno de los símbolos, el que parecía ser el emblema de dicho ejército. Cerró su portátil y la guardó en un lugar seguro. Se dirigió al baño. Una ducha le ayudaría a refrescar sus pensamientos. Luego se dirigió a la cafetería y pidió algo liviano, esa era su rutina cada vez que se encontraba en medio de un proyecto que lo abstraía completamente.

Había algo en la información requerida que le preocupaba. Más de la mitad era datos que no lograba conectar pero la presencia de una frase era lo que más le intrigaba.

"Operación Ruina inevitable III"

Después de almorzar le enseñó a su nieto a crear un imán. El niño tenía unos pocos años pero era inteligente, quizás demasiado para su edad, podía hacer cosas que otros niños no podían. Gaz le había dicho que era especial y él sabía que no lo decía por ser su madre.

Tomó la hoja que había imprimido y se la mostró a su hija. Si Dib había estado investigando el lugar de donde provenía el espía supuso que le había hablado a Gaz del mismo.

—Lo vio en la casa de Zim, no es nada de importancia, él es un idiota.

—Interesante —comentó el profesor Membrana pensativo pues ya sabía dónde podría conseguir más información. Nunca pensó que el trabajo de Dib pudiera serle de ayuda.

La casa de Zim fue la siguiente parada. El profesor Membrana seguía convencido de que los extraterrestres no existían pero Zim era una potencial fuente de información.

Tocó la puerta siendo recibido por el pequeño robot asistente de Zim. Este lo invitó a pasar y él lo siguió. Tomó asiento y esperó a que Zim llegará.

En su lugar quien lo atendió fue Skoodge quien lucía un disfraz un poco mejor elaborado que el dueño de la casa.

—Zim no ha podido ir a trabajar, él está muy enfermo.

—En ese caso será mejor que lo dejé descansar, no quisiera tener que volver a un juicio, algunos dicen que exploto a mis trabajadores —comentó el profesor Membrana de manera distraída. Por la forma en que hablaba podía notarse que no se trataba de una broma —. Pero tú podrías ayudarme.

—¿Zim está en problemas? —preguntó Skoodge cauteloso.

—No, solo quiero saber sobre su país natal. Ambos provienen del mismo sitio ¿cierto?

—Tibecuador—respondió Skoodge levemente nervioso pues eso había sido lo que Zim le había ordenado responder.

—No he escuchado de ese país antes. Eso explica porque su lenguaje me es desconocido —comentó el profesor Membrana, por la forma en que hablaba no parecía tomar en cuenta a Skoodge para luego agregar —. Preséntense en el laboratorio mañana para responder algunas preguntas.

Cuando el profesor Membrana regresó al laboratorio la situación se había salido de control. Desde el primer momento supo que algo estaba pasando. Todos los trabajadores lucían nerviosos, como si le ocultaran algo y cada vez que se acercaba a ellos lo evitaban.

Se dirigió a la sala de vivisección donde no encontró a nadie. Buscó los informes pero no estaban, aquello era sospechoso, demasiado para su gusto. Existía la posibilidad de que estuvieran terminando de redactarlos pero prefería aclarar el asunto cuanto antes.

Convocó a una junta extraordinaria. Todos sus empleados no demoraron en llegar pues sabía que cuando los llamaba era porque algo verdaderamente importante estaba sucediendo y que de faltar, ser despedido sería la menor de las preocupaciones.

Pidió los reportes de la investigación y aunque los vio titubear obtuvo lo que había pedido casi que al instante.

—Los resultados de los exámenes de ADN nos dieron resultados. Es relativamente humano, y tenemos un nombre con el que vincularlo. No podrá creer de quien se trata.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

 **Experimento ruso del sueño:** Es un creepypasta en el que varios prisioneros de guerra son privados del sueño y terminan enloqueciendo. Para más información buscar en internet.

 **Vivisección:** Es la disección que se le hace a un animal cuando está vivo.

 **Tibecuador:** País ficticio de la serie padrinos mágicos. Timmy lo inventa cuando le preguntan de dónde viene su "hermano mayor".

Originalmente este sería el capítulo uno. Se hicieron varias modificaciones, en próximos capítulos las revelaré. Hagan sus apuestas ¿cuál es el nombre que dirán los científicos y porqué dicen que Zib no es humano completamente?

El fic tomará un camino totalmente diferente y el profesor Membrana, quien ha mostrado una actitud más paternal mostrará un lado más calculador.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Desenterrando el pasado**

—Es usted, profesor Membrana.

—Creemos que se trata de un clon, no sería extraño que lo eligieran por su privilegiada inteligencia.

—Se acabó la reunión —anunció el profesor Membrana antes de retirarse —. No pierdan el tiempo y regresen a su trabajo. En estos momentos nuestra prioridad es encontrar al enemigo y detenerlo antes de que inicie la guerra.

Durante el resto de la semana continuó investigando sobre Tibecuador. Lo primero que hizo fue entrevistar a Zim y a Skoodge. Ninguno le dio respuestas precisas pero tampoco descartaron la posibilidad de que dicho lugar planeara algo contra Laboratorios Membrana. Teoría que creció debido a la ausencia de pruebas que lo señalaran como un lugar real.

—Tibecuador se encuentra en medio de la selva —le dijo Zim a gritos. Su cuerpo tenía varias vendas que indicaban que no se había recuperado por completo —. Es por eso que no aparece en la mayoría de los mapas.

—A los tibecuatorianos no les gustan relacionarse con otros países —agregó Skoodge, quien a diferencia de su compañero, no estaba gritando —. Por eso han ocultado todos los rastros de su existencia.

—¿Han escuchado de alguna guerra?

Preguntó el profesor Membrana aunque nada de lo que respondieran le haría cambiar de parecer quería comprobar que tanto sabían.

—¡Mientes! —gritó Zim mientras lo señalaba —¡Sucias mentiras!

El profesor Membrana ignoró la reacción de Zim. Después de varios años trabajando con él era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado.

—En realidad no sabemos nada de eso —comentó Skoodge con la seriedad propia de un invasor.

—¿Seguros? —repitió el profesor Membrana.

—No puedes acusar de nada a Zim, él cortó todos sus lazos con Tibecuador hace más de diez años.

—Eso es cierto —comentó el profesor Membrana pensativo —, pero también lo es que algo que lleve el nombre de Ruina Inevitable Tres no puede ser tomado a la ligera.

—¿Podemos retirarnos? —preguntó Skoodge obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa del profesor.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se prepararon para salir sin embargo la voz del dueño de los laboratorios les hizo detenerse. Él les advirtió que ninguno de los dos debía hablar de lo ocurrido a nadie y eso incluía las sombras.

El Profesor Membrana se dirigió a su oficina. No le habían dado muchas respuestas precisas pero la actitud de los dos fue lo que le brindó la información que necesitaba. Los dos eran soldados, eso podía notarlo por la postura que tenían cuando hablaron.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó al presidente Humano, necesitaría del apoyo del ejército y de un permiso para invadir dicho país. Tenían una amenaza de guerra, en el momento en que surgiera el primer incidente podría enviar a su gente e investigar dicho país por completo.

Y si ese incidente no llegaba a ocurrir el mismo podía provocarlo, hacerle creer al mundo que Tibecuador era el enemigo y ellos los únicos que podían salvarlos. No era la primera vez que hacían algo así y tampoco la última.

Quería su tecnología. La había podido comprobar con el vehículo que encontraron y la protección de su sujeto de pruebas. La bomba que tenía su clon podría resultar una manera más que efectiva de monitorear a los soldados y él estaba dispuesto a usarla.

Quizás no era políticamente correcto lo que estaba planeando pero eso no era algo que a él le importara. El fin era grande y él era de los que creían que un buen fin lo justifica todo.

Cuando ordenó que la llevaran una taza de café recargada de cafeína no notó el momento en que la fotografía que tenía en su escritorio se rompió. Una teoría surgió en su mente y supo que era el momento de comprobarla.

Llamó a uno de los conserjes para que recogiera los restos del vidrio, encargándole especialmente que tuviera cuidado con esa fotografía. Necesitaba de ella y de la ayuda de Gaz para confirmar algunas dudas.

Ordenó a su secretaria organizar sus documentos y se dirigió a la oficina de Gaz. Aquel extraño caso estaba consumiendo gran parte de su tiempo. No sabía de qué trataba aquel caso aunque tenía fuertes razones para creer que se trataba de espionaje pero lo cierto era que le interesaba tanto como las Súper tostadas.

Gaz estaba probando el próximo videojuego que lanzarían al mercado. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó cuando su padre llegó. Solo notó su presencia cuando el videojuego se reinició a causa de un bug.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Gaz en el momento en que se quitaba los audífonos.

—Ocupo que analices esta fotografía y me muestres cómo se vería actualmente.

—Supongo que debería enfocarme solo en Dib —comentó Gaz pensativa y algo confundida por esa extraña petición.

—Así es, regresaré en unas horas.

—La tendré lista para cuando regreses —comentó Gaz sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía.

Cuando estuvo en su oficina, el profesor Membrana se dedicó a revisar los informes de la nave. Los científicos no habían logrado identificar el tipo de combustible que usaba así como varias de sus piezas pero si la hicieron funcionar, podía volar a grandes distancias y a gran velocidad, tanto que ninguno pudo controlarla y destruyó tres paredes.

Si bien en un principio sospechó que se trataba de un juego de un friki esa teoría quedó descartada poco después de que la investigación comenzó. Tibecuador le resultaba un país fascinante por lo que comenzó a planear una forma de obtener un permiso para apoderarse de sus valiosos recursos.

Tomó un ascensor y se dirigió a la sala dónde almacenaban la nave. Usando su computadora trató de rastrear la trayectoria que había tomado la misma. Hubo un error, la nave se había bloqueado y le pedía una contraseña que no tenía.

Probó con hackearla pero de nada le sirvió. Logró ingresar al sistema pero no había nada, se había auto formateado para proteger la información que resguardaba. Hasta ese momento había contado con buena suerte.

Si al dueño de la nave no le hubieran caído las vigas encima hubiera podido proteger la información relacionada con la operación Ruina Inevitable III además de continuar en esa ciudad sin llamar la atención. No era tonto, solo tuvo mala suerte o se involucró con alguien con mejor suerte.

Monitoreó la actividad de la nave, no había producido ninguna señal, no había intentado comunicarse con nadie. Un reloj se mostró, los números retrocedían. No necesitó de mucho tiempo para saber que era otra medida de seguridad, había activado el sistema de autodestrucción.

Los siguientes segundos fueron cruciales. Revisó las conexiones y la arquitectura de la nave logrando detener la explosión un segundo antes. Era la primera vez que lidiaba con una bomba, normalmente tenía especialistas en el área que hacían ese trabajo.

Cuando le preguntó a Gaz si había terminado con su pedido comparó la imagen que mostraba como se vería Dib con una fotografía del prisionero. Los resultados no fueron lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Zib en esto? —preguntó Gaz al observar la fotografía.

—¿Zib? ¿Lo conoces?

—Es el conocido con el que fue al Cerdo de la Pizza la vez pasada. No he vuelto a saber de él desde entonces.

—¿Te dijo algo? ¿Notaste que actuara sospechoso?

—Aparte de que se fue sin decir nada, no, muy normal.

El profesor Membrana decidió contarle a su hija todo lo que sabía del extraño caso. Era una historia larga por lo que demoró horas en contarle. Consideraba que ella merecía saber la verdad pues era su hermano el que estaba en medio de aquello.

Obtuvieron los resultados. Además del cabello solo había una diferencia, una de las pupilas no concordaba con la de Dib. Ambos ojos eran diferentes pero uno no se veía del todo natural.

—Los patrones en la pupila son únicos —comentó Gaz pensativa —. No pueden copiarse aunque se trate de un clon. Quisiera ver ese ojo diferente, podría ser la clave para saber si realmente es Dib.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde el prisionero era investigado. La anestesia que usaban le impedía que despertara por lo que no habían tenido mayores contratiempos. Gaz fue la primera en entrar, aquello era lo más cercano a su hermano con todos los intestinos por fuera.

El profesor Membrana se acercó al joven inconsciente y lo verificó. El ojo que derrumbaba la teoría de que se trataba de Dib era mecánico. Comparó las huellas dactilares con las de Dib y todas las dudas desaparecieron.

Él era Dib, su clon, su hijo que creía muerto. Después de tantos años finalmente lo había encontrado.

Llamó a los científicos y ordenó que se encargaran de curarlo. Aquello los tomó por sorpresa pero ninguno dijo nada, todos obedecieron al instante.

Mentalmente agradeció eso, el profesor Membrana no estaba listo para afrontar todo lo que le había hecho a su propio hijo.

Dib estaba vivo, no lo podía negar, la ciencia lo demostraba. Había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo pero él regresó a él… en uno de los peores momentos. Si la información con la que contaba era verídica y él podría apostar que así era, su hijo estaba involucrado en una guerra por desarrollarse.

Él mismo se encargaría de que así fuera. Si inicialmente solo buscaba apoderarse de su tecnología en esa ocasión tenía un motivo de más, venganza.

Gaz y el profesor Membrana regresaron a sus trabajos, no sin antes ordenar que en el momento en que despertara les avisara. Ambos estaban decididos a descubrir la verdad de los hechos.

El profesor Membrana llamó a un antiguo compañero del MK-Ultra(*). Necesitaba que estuviera allí antes de que Dib despertara. Si bien no se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que le había hecho a su hijo necesitaba hablar con él, sobre lo que había hecho en esos años y cómo había terminado trabajando para el enemigo.

Tendría que asegurarse que no recordara las pruebas que le hicieron, no quería que desconfiara de él. Lo que en un inicio era solo un extraño caso se estaba convirtiendo en el extraño caso.

Gaz buscó a Zim. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y estaba determinada a conseguir una respuesta. Usó la computadora para localizarlo. El profesor Membrana era algo paranoico con sus trabajadores y los mantenía monitoreados mientras se encontraban en el edificio. Era prácticamente imposible acceder al lugar sin ser quedara registrado.

Lo encontró una cafetería por lo que se dirigió al lugar. Estaba con Skoodge comiendo nachos de una manera poco educada, ambos parecían querer acabar con todas las provisiones de nachos.

—¿Por qué dijiste que Dib estaba muerto? —preguntó Gaz pero al no obtener respuesta golpeó la mesa de forma que todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

—Porque lo está —respondió Zim con la boca llena de frituras —. Fue capturado por el imperio y ellos no lo dejarían vivir después de arruinar la operación Ruina inevitable II.

—¿Qué te dice el nombre Zib? —preguntó Gaz de manera sombría mientras liberada a Zim.

—Nada, Zim no tiene ningún vínculo con el imperio irken desde hace varios años terrícolas.

—¿Zib? —dijo Skoodge ligeramente nervioso —. Él no es un soldado pero se encarga de las tareas sucias del imperio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Habla ahora o te aplastaré como a un insecto.

—Zib se encarga de eliminar a todo aquel que represente una amenaza para los intereses de los Más Altos. No me extrañaría que enviaran a Zib para que asesinar a Zim, escuché que lo consideran un traidor al imperio.

—¿Eso es todo lo que sabes? Debe haber algo más.

—Me faltan centímetros para poder saber más sobre Zib —comentó Skoodge algo intimidado por Gaz —. Lo que sé de él es por rumores, son muy cuidadosos con lo relacionado a la operación, no quieren tener que empezar con otro proyecto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el Dib-larva en todo esto?

—Nada que te interese saber —comentó Gaz antes de retirarse.

A pesar de no que no había hecho nada sospechoso en los últimos años no confiaba en Zim. Para Gaz Zim siempre sería el enemigo.

Si lo que Skoodge decía era cierto tenían más problemas que solo recuperar la memoria de Dib. Gaz sabía que el imperio irken planeaba una guerra, que nada podría hacerla parar, los extraterrestres que buscaban asilo en la Tierra eran prueba de ello pero la presencia de Zib indicaba que ningún lugar era seguro.

Si Zib era un miembro importante del imperio debían estar enterados de su desaparición y era muy probable que tomaran represalias, incluso que tomaran ese hecho como una declaración de guerra, algo que necesitaban para justificar sus acciones ante la OPU.

También lo era que su padre tomaría medidas. Sabía que él no creía en lo paranormal pero tenía la tecnología y eso era más que suficiente para despertar su interés. Una guerra era la excusa perfecta para saquear y no sería la primera vez que el profesor Membrana haría algo así.

Pero no entendía cuál era el lugar que Dib ocupaba en todo ello. Después de años aparecía como un irken, intentaba asesinar a Zim. Extrañamente era la pieza clave de aquel extraño caso.

Buscó a su padre. Sabía que él no creía en lo paranormal pero sabía que si involucraba a Dib eso cambiaría la situación. Lo que pudiera pasarle a Zim no le importaba así como lo que pudiera suceder en la Tierra, odiaba a todos en el planeta pero tenía a su familia.

Cuando encontró al profesor Membrana estaba en la sala de pruebas. Frente a él estaba la camilla en dónde se hacían las pruebas. Esa era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa sala pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención.

Cuando se acercó pudo ver que se trataba de un joven de cabellos blancos, era Zib o al menos ese era el nombre con el que se había identificado cuando se presentó. Al verlo de cerca pudo notar los parecidos con su hermano.

—Dib ha cambiado mucho —comentó el profesor Membrana con la voz pérdida, parecía que estaba hablando para sí mismo —. Y pensar que todo este tiempo estuvo en Tibecuador.

Gaz no dudaba que el joven frente a ella hubiera sido sometido a múltiples experimentos. Su padre no dejaría pasar una oportunidad de conseguir información aun cuando los métodos que usara fueran etiquetas de inmorales por lo que le sorprendió no ver a ningún científico trabajando en ese cuerpo.

—He llamado a un antiguo socio, es experto en neurología y todo lo relacionado con la memoria. Dib es mi hijo pero no puede saber lo que ha sucedido mientras estaba en observación.

—Puedo encargarme de eso —comentó Gaz de manera despreocupada. Si el antiguo socio de su padre podía indagar en la memoria de Dib ella podría entender que era lo que realmente pasaba.

Entendía el que quisieran eliminar a Zim, ella también lo hacía pero tenía sus sospechas. Si Zib era un soldado de élite como Scoodge asegurarían no lo enviarían solamente por eso.

—No es necesario, calabacita. Puedes acompañarme pero es algo que quiero hacer. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi. Me cuesta creer que el hombre frente a mí sea el niño loco que creía en lo paranormal.

Los ojos de Gaz se posaron fijamente en su padre. Sabía que él era incrédulo, alguien que desconfiaba de lo que no podía probar la ciencia real pero no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta cuándo mantendría esa postura.

Cuando vio a Dib abrir los ojos sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo. Lo vieron llevar sus manos a la cabeza como si tratara de disminuir el dolor y sentarse con dificultad. Su padre intentó ayudarlo pero el de cabellos blancos lo apartó con un manotazo. Lucía confundido, no era algo extraño si se analizaba su situación.

Ignorando la reacción adversa de Dib, el profesor Membrana rodeó a su hijo con sus brazos. Después de tanto tiempo le parecía un sueño tenerlo frente a frente. Quizás era un clon pero el cariño que sentía por él era el de un padre aunque no se lo demostró en el pasado.

Sin embargo lo que parecía ser una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo terminó en el momento en que lo empujaron. No fue con fuerza pues todavía se encontraba debilitado pero el profesor Membrana notó algo en la mirada de ese joven, era desconcierto.

—Creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más —respondió confirmando sus dudas —, y que debería irme de aquí, he perdido demasiado tiempo ya.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que te llamabas Zib? —preguntó Gaz captando la atención de ambos hombres.

—Porque ese es mi nombre, si fuera Norman hubiera dicho ese.

—Déjate de juegos ridículos —le amenazó Gaz —. Sé que eres tú, Dib y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer. Te estoy dando una oportunidad y más te vale que la aproveches ¿Qué te hizo considerar unirte a ellos? Creí que los odiabas.

—Soy Zib —respondió con evidente molestia —. Y me voy, no sé cómo llegaron aquí pero sí que no me conviene quedarme.

Intentó levantarse pero tropezó al instante. Su cuerpo seguía resistiendo el trato de los últimos días y la falta de energía le dificultaba a sus nanobots el funcionar correctamente. El solo mantenerlo con vida después del accidente en la zona de construcción los había llevado al límite.

—Por lo que veo, no es como si tuvieras muchas opciones —comentó Gazde forma monótona y sin expresiones de ningún tipo en su rostro—. De hecho solo son dos, obedecer todo lo que digamos y ser un aliado o ser nuestro enemigo, pero te advierto, no somos amables con los enemigos y créeme, no es algo que quieras experimentar.

—Me llamó Zib —les dijo el de cabellos blancos —. Me encuentro en esta ciudad de paso, por las vacaciones, ningún motivo, solo tomé el primer bus y ese me trajo aquí. Trabajo en una biblioteca, he leído muchos libros de ciencia ficción pero no soy un alienígena ni tampoco un espía. Aparte de recomendarles un buen libro no sé en qué más podría ayudarlos.

—No te hemos acusado de nada —comentó Gaz de manera distraída pero con cierto tono acusador.

El profesor Membrana, que hasta ese momento solo había estado observando, tomó su teléfono e hizo algunas llamadas. Dib había despertado, aparte de su debilidad no mostraba señales de que debiera preocuparse. Siempre creyó que su hijo era insano pero al escucharlo hablar, sospechaba que había más de lo que aparentaba. No era que fingiera no conocerlos, de verdad se veía convencido de sus palabras.

—El que despertaras es un gran progreso, te llevaremos al gimnasio para que hagas algo de ejercicio, luego podremos seguir hablando. No es un interrogatorio pero es mejor aclarar algunas dudas.

—¿Hay un gimnasio? —preguntó Gaz sin disimular su sorpresa. En todos los años que llevaba allí era la primera vez que lo oía mencionar.

—No, pero en ocasiones trabajamos con ese tipo de máquinas y es ahí donde las guardamos. Eso sin contar que en ocasiones es necesario medir la condición física y que algunos trabajadores lo pidieron aunque ninguno lo usó, está al final del bloque cafetería —comentó el profesor Membrana para luego agregar en voz baja, de modo que solo Gaz lo escuchara —. Asegúrate de que no intente escapar.

—Pasaremos por pizza —agregó Gaz —. Todo esto me ha dado hambre.

La puerta se abrió y una de las asistentes del profesor Membrana entró con una silla de ruedas. Dib tomó asiento pues carecía de fuerzas para caminar por sus propios medios. Ciertamente el profesor Membrana tenía otras opciones más prácticas pero no le daría una herramienta que pudiera servirle para escapar.

El camino hacia el bloque comedor fue incómodo. Gaz se negó a hablar por más preguntas que le hizo Dib. No era solo el hecho de que sospechaba la usaba para conseguir información, estaba enojada con él por desaparecer durante tantos años y por su afiliación al imperio irken.

—¿Hospital o cárcel? —preguntó Dib y no pudo negarse a responder o seguir pretendiendo que lo ignoraba.

—Hospital —respondió Gaz con indiferencia para luego agregar —. Las preguntas que te hice fue para comprobar tu estado de memoria, cuando llegaste aquí estabas muy herido y los doctores sospecharon que podrías tener problemas de memoria.

Gaz estuvo pendiente de su compañero desde que formuló esa pregunta. Sabía que su padre quería que olvidaran todos los experimentos hechos en él pero no qué habían descubierto por lo que quería probar que tanto sabía. La expresión en su rostro no le dijo nada aunque parecía que le creía. Prefería no bajar la guardia.

—Cállate, tu voz es molesta —le dijo Gaz en el momento en que notó que haría otra pregunta.

Al llegar varias de las miradas se posaron sobre ellos. La mayoría había estado trabajando en el caso y el resto escuchado los rumores. Ninguno intentó acercarse pues a pesar de sentir curiosidad era mayor el temor que Gaz provocaba.

Uno de los encargados de la cafetería llevó a Dib hasta la mesa más apartada, esa que todos sabían solo Gaz usaba. En pocos minutos les llevó la pizza, ninguno deseaba hacer enojar a la hija del profesor Membrana.

Gaz le dedicó una mirada incrédula a Dib. Era extraño el estar con él sin que hablara de lo paranormal. Incluso podría decir que se trataba de otra persona, no solo era el cabello blanco o la falta de lentes o el tiempo transcurrido. No era el niño que dejó la Tierra años atrás, era prácticamente un desconocido a pesar de ser su hermano y un clon de su padre.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al gimnasio. Era un lugar nuevo para ambos. Aunque para Gaz fue una sorpresa ver todo lo que se encontraba en esa sala su rostro no mostró ninguna sorpresa.

Con mucha dificultad, Dib logró ponerse de pie. Activó sus nanobots a la máxima potencia y se acercó a la piscina. Si quería volver a estar en forma tendría mucho trabajo por hacer.

Gaz permaneció en la puerta. Su padre le había dado órdenes de que lo vigilara y ciertamente ella desconfiaba. El Dib que recordaba no era calmado, siempre estaba hablando de sus investigaciones paranormales, sabía que estuvo en el espacio por lo que verlo tan callado la llenaba de desconfianza.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

La identidad de Zib ha sido revelada, es Dib. Sobre el color de su cabello y el cómo terminó trabajando para el imperio irken es algo que se explicará en otros capítulos. Tal vez sea un poco parecido a "Susurros en la oscuridad" pero ambas historias no están relacionadas.

Originalmente el profesor Membrana reconocía a Dib en el primer momento que lo veía y eso ocurría cuando escapó de la sala de observación. Sería el primer capítulo y los siguientes estarían centrados en él y lo que pasó cuando dejó la Tierra, incluyendo el fracaso de la Operación Ruina Inevitable II y la razón de porqué Zim dijo que estaba muerto. Planeo escribirlo, pero será una secuela ya que quiero que sea más completa.

La guerra no había sido tomada en cuenta pero conforme escribía la historia tomaba ese rumbo, por decirlo de ese modo. Los irken son bélicos por lo que se me hacía difícil que aceptaran la derrota tranquilamente y el profesor Membrana también tiene sus motivos.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Operación Ruina Inevitable III**

El proyecto Ruina Inevitable I fue detenido por Zim. No fue su intención, él estaba a cargo de un poderoso robot y logró destruir un planeta en poco tiempo, el que pertenecía al imperio irken. Eso y la eliminación de dos Altos lo llevó a ser exiliado a Comidortia. Más eso no le impidió formar parte de la operación Ruina Inevitable II.

La cuál fue detenido por los Resisty, grupo rebelde liderado por Dib. Los irken los subestimaron y terminaron pagándolo caro. Fue al final de esa guerra que se formó la OPU, por sus siglas Organización de Planetas Unidos y Zim se exilió a sí mismo a la Tierra, dónde descubrió una belleza sublime que lo hizo querer protegerla.

Años después varios extraterrestres comenzaron a buscar refugio en la Tierra. Los irken no estaban dispuestos a dejar la conquista por lo que discretamente iniciaron la tercera parte de la operación Ruina Inevitable. El que se diera tantas migraciones a la Tierra era algo que podrían usar a su favor sin contar el arma que por años habían desarrollado.

Después de que el interrogatorio con el profesor Membrana terminara, Zim no se sentía tranquilo, ciertamente el profesor Membrana no había vuelto a llamarlo, incluso le otorgó un tiempo para recuperarse. No había sospechas sobre él y su identidad no corría peligro pero su squeddly spooch le decía que había problemas y él debía hacer algo. Era su deber como el auto nombrado defensor de la Tierra.

Pero eran las palabras de Gaz lo que más lo hacían dudar. Ella parecía saber más de lo que decía y sospechaba que su antiguo némesis estaba más que involucrado. Había pasado más de una década desde que desertó las filas del imperio irken, desde que Dib fue capturado, el que preguntaran por él no era algo que considerara normal.

Sin contar la presencia de Skoodge. Él no era el único que encontró refugio en la Tierra, una opción obvia tomando en cuenta que el planeta no tenía ningún tipo de vínculo con el espacio pero absurda si se consideraba que era de conocimiento de los Más Altos, el que enviaran a Zib para asesinarlo era prueba de ello.

De no llevar tantos años en la Tierra le hubiera parecido extraño el que pasaran desapercibidos siendo que los refugiados no eran nada sutiles. Algunos solo usaban como disfraz un mostacho.

Se dirigió a su base y se conectó pero a diferencia de la vez anterior tenía dos búsquedas nuevas.

Primero buscó "Zib". No encontró nada relevante, la información estaba encriptada, solo los Más Altos y los segundos al cargo tenían acceso a la misma. Todo lo que podía ver eran reportes de misiones, las ocasiones en que Zib había eliminado a quienes representaban una amenaza para La Inmensa o una molestia para los Más Altos pero que no era un soldado.

Se desconectó durante un rato pues no deseaba levantar sospechas. Comenzaba a entender el temor de Skoodge con respecto a Zib, se trataba de alguien que nunca había fracasado en una misión. Lo que no entendía era por qué Gaz mencionó su nombre junto al de Dib.

A pesar de que había dicho que estaba muerto nunca pudo comprobarlo por sí mismo, cuando dejó el imperio irken solo pudo ver como Dib era tomado como prisionero. Era el momento perfecto para dejar el imperio, con toda esa conmoción nadie notaría su ausencia.

Como héroe autoproclamado era su deber proteger la Tierra pero aquella situación lo hacía más complicado. Zib era una amenaza y no solo por el hecho de que intentara asesinarlo. Los irken podían ser demasiado bélicos, el que dejaran pasar tantos años solo era señal de que planeaban algo grande.

Se dirigió al laboratorio del profesor Membrana, no fue algo complicado pues él trabaja allí. Ni siquiera fue necesario esconderse, muchos lo conocían por ser el asistente del profesor Membrana y nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo.

Una vez estuvo en su oficina acceder a la información fue demasiado sencillo. La seguridad con la que el profesor Membrana protegía sus archivos era casi perfecta, casi impenetrable pero al no ser un espía informático no era algo que representara un obstáculo.

Encontró mucha información, sobre la nave incluso sobre la operación Ruina Inevitable III pero nada sobre él. Pudo ver que la Tierra se preparaba para una guerra pero también que estaban ignorando algo de gran importancia, el origen de esa amenaza.

Zim negó varias veces, nada sorprendido si le preguntaban. Sabía que los humanos eran estúpidos aunque eso era algo que lo superaba. Tenían todo frente a ellos, una nave espacial incluso a un viajero del espacio pero seguían sin aceptar la existencia de los extraterrestres.

Continuó revisando los archivos. Le pareció extraño el que la investigación se detuviera de pronto pero no pudo leer el motivo pues la puerta se abrió. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse. A los pocos segundos entró, pretendió no haber estado allí antes aunque no fue necesario, el científico estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Zim se reporta al trabajo —se presentó provocando que el profesor Membrana se volteara sorprendido. O eso le pareció pues sus gafas no le permitían ver mucho.

—Tú eras compañero de Dib en la escuela.

—Sí, pero eso fue hace muchos años.

—Entonces puedes ser perfecto para la tarea que necesito.

—Zim es perfecto para todo —respondió Zim a gritos y con una pose militar.

—Ve al gimnasio, quizás tú puedas hacer que recuerde.

—¿Gimnasio? ¿Hay uno? —gritó Zim como asegurándose de que las instrucciones recibidas eran correctas.

El profesor Membrana le respondió al instante pero sin ponerle atención realmente y eso no era nada común. De tratarse de otra situación lo habría reprendido por gritar dentro del laboratorio.

Zim no hizo preguntas. Esperaba que en el gimnasio pudiera encontrar información sobre la guerra que se estaba desarrollando. No se equivocaba pero lo que se encontraría, ciertamente no era lo que se esperaba.

Gaz estaba jugando videojuegos, nada extraño. Le dedicó una mirada amenazante, cotidiano, pero lo que no encajaba era la presencia de Zib. Sabía que lo habían atrapado, que se mostraría con su apariencia humana pero lo que veía no podía ser el trato que le darían a un prisionero, menos a alguien que amenazaba con robar los secretos del profesor Membrana.

Él estaba caminando en la piscina, algo imposible para un irken si no contaba con una capa de goma.

Su primera reacción fue atacar. Activó su pak y lanzó el primer golpe. Varias veces había intentado asesinarlo y no estaba dispuesto a darle una nueva oportunidad.

Un profundo corte apareció en el brazo de Zib. Notó que un líquido rojo comenzó a brotar del lugar donde se encontraba la herida pero eso no tenía ningún sentido, los irken no tenían sangre roja.

Tan rápido como ese pensamiento surgió, fue descartado, a pesar de los años seguía siendo imprudente. Lanzó otro ataque pero este fue completamente evitado por Zib. Ambos iniciaron una batalla y no estaban dispuestos a detenerse hasta que uno de los dos muriera.

Zim era quien tenía la ventaja. La mayoría de sus golpes fueron certeros, Zib difícilmente podía esquivarlos y con mayor dificultad devolverlos.

Solo se detuvieron en el momento en que Gaz le lanzó una bola en la cabeza de Zim.

—No me interesa lo que llegue a pasarle a cualquiera de los dos pero a papá sí así que compórtense o les haré experimentar un dolor tan grande que suplicaran por la muerte — les amenazó Gaz con una de sus miradas más amenazantes.

Aquello funcionó. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada amenazante antes de separarse. Zib continuó con su entrenamiento, Gaz con su videojuego y Zim, él se dedicó a observarlo. No era un prisionero, eso era demasiado evidente.

—¿Qué hace Zib aquí? Zim exige saberlo —preguntó el irken de la manera en que acostumbraba hablar, gritando.

—Él es Dib —respondió Gaz provocando que ambas miradas se posaran sobre ella.

—Es imposible —respondió Zim a gritos —. Él fue capturado por el imperio irken y ellos nunca mostrarían piedad por un prisionero.

—Ya respondí tu pregunta, ahora, cállate, si no lo haces te reduciré a cenizas.

—Entonces que nos diga cómo sobrevivió —gritó Zim.

Gaz dejó de lado su videojuego y en pocos segundos se encontraba pisoteando la cabeza del ex invasor. Lo único que la hizo detenerse fueron las palabras de Dib.

—Ellos me obligaron a trabajar para el imperio —comentó Dib con aparente tristeza, ninguno le creyó pero nadie dijo algo, ni siquiera Zim, algo poco común en él —. Pero he logrado escapar, aquí no me encontraran.

Ambos lo miraron incrédulos. La historia tenía sentido, no podían negarlo pero si tomaban en cuenta todo lo que habían escuchado carecía de sentido. Ninguno dijo nada, Gaz parecía estar más ocupada con su videojuego y Zim, él esperaba el momento para atacar.

—Estás extraño —comentó Gaz concentrada en su videojuego —. Demasiado callado, sin contar que hace poco asegurabas ser Zib.

—Por Júpiter, tengo muchos pensamientos confusos dentro de mi cabeza, me cuesta saber cuáles son reales y cuáles no.

—Con lo grande que es no me sorprende.

—Mi cabeza no es grande.

—Han pasado muchos años.

—¿Y el Pak? —preguntó Zim mientras buscaba su nuevo invento dentro del suyo, no lo había probado antes pero estaba seguro de que funcionaría — ¿Cómo puedes explicarlo?

—Es de adorno, los Más Altos no querían que notaran mi presencia ni…

Antes de que Dib pudiera terminar de hablar, Zim había aplicado una fuerte descarga eléctrica en él. Desde que lo había visto la última vez que se enfrentaron comenzó a trabajar en un dispositivo que inutilizara un pak, fue complicado pues las secuelas del combate lo habían dejado marcado.

Tenía tantos deseos de destruir a Zib como los tuvo por Dib en su momento, ambos fueron en su momento su peor enemigo. Irónicamente se trataba de la misma persona.

Zim notó cómo la cuenta regresiva del pak se activaba. Lo tenía puesto, probablemente no podría quitárselo pero había desbloqueado esa función del pak. Y Dib estaba inconsciente, no podría notarlo y no podría hacer nada.

La única que podía hacer algo era Gaz pero dudaba que lo hiciera, ella estaba demasiado ocupada con su videojuego.

Y quizás no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la llamada del profesor Membrana. Quería verlos a los tres.

Ella se acercó a la piscina y lo sacó. Tanto los nanobots que lo protegían como el pak se encontraban sin energía, aquello confirmaba que no era un irken, de lo contrario el agua lo hubiera matado.

—Me pregunto qué le dirás a papá cuando pregunté por Dib.

—Miente —gritó Zim mientras señalaba al humano —. Su boca está llena de mentiras, él solo quiere destruir a Zim.

—Y yo también pero esta vez es diferente, papá le ha hecho pruebas, es Dib y nada de lo que digas puede cambiarlo.

—Mientes —volvió a gritar Zim —crees que puedes engañar al poderoso Zim pero yo te demostraré que es un impostor.

—Deshaz lo que hiciste con Dib, ahora, o me encargare que tu vida sea miserable, papá nos espera y dudo que le agrede lo que hiciste con su hijo.

Y por primera vez, Zim no respondió. No era que temiera la reacción del profesor Membrana sino que odiaba la idea de decepcionarlo. A pesar de que no sentía ningún apego por los humanos sentía respeto por ese hombre, el primero en verlo como a un igual.

Conectó su pak al de Dib y lo recargó. Le colocó un poco de energía extra para que pudiera despertar pero no lo suficiente para que planeara algo. Al finalizar le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio.

Oportunidad que Dib aprovechó para atacarlo. Gaz los ignoró, no era algo que debiera sorprenderle, en el pasado fueron enemigos y ninguno desaprovechaba una oportunidad para hacerle daño al otro.

Minutos después, los tres se encontraban en la oficina del profesor Membrana, quien los recibió con una sonrisa, evidentemente esperaba resultados diferentes.

—¿Sabes que Dib y Zim fueron enemigos en el pasado? —comentó Gaz al entender los motivos de su padre.

—En ese caso tendré que buscar a más de sus compañeros, no quisiera recurrir al plan B.

Aunque Gaz tenía varias razones por las que ese plan no funcionaría prefirió continuar con su videojuego. Sabía que era inútil tratar de convencer a su padre que estaba equivocado, Dib lo intentó por años y nunca pudo lograrlo.

—Pero no fue por eso que los llamé. He recibido un mensaje de Tibecuador, en este punto la guerra es inevitable. Dib tienes que decirnos todo lo que sepas de ellos.

—No tengo mucho que decir —respondió Dib incrédulo.

Zim comenzó a silbar disimuladamente. No espero que el imperio irken respondiera y que con ello la mentira de Tibecuador se cayera.

—Supongo que todavía tus memorias no han regresado completamente, será mejor que llame a mi socio del proyecto MK- Ultra cuanto antes.

La llegada de un pequeño robot rompió con la tensión del ambiente. Zim lo reconoció al instante, no era la primera vez que Gir se infiltraba en el laboratorio.

—No tengo tacos — comentó Zim con aburrimiento —, y aquí no vive el Mono Enojado.

—Skoodge me dijo que le dijera que lo llama —respondió Gir con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos robóticos, tal vez Zim le había dicho lo mismo cientos de veces pero siempre ocurría —. Dice que se trata de algo urgente.

—Puede decirle que venga —comentó el profesor Membrana de manera distraída, tratando de no parecer interesado en el tema —. Zim tiene mucho trabajo pendiente y ya que está aquí es mejor que se ponga al día.

Los ojos de Gir se tornaron rojos por unos segundos, estaba por salir cuando notó la presencia de Gaz por lo que tomó su mano y depositó en ella un beso.

Minutos después Skoodge llegó al laboratorio. Zim lo recibió en su oficina, rodeado de papeles, cuando el profesor Membrana dijo que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente no exageraba.

Cuando el invasor abrió la puerta encontró a Zim maldiciendo a Zib en irken. Lo ignoró y tomó asiento, en ese momento tenía un tema más importante del que hablar.

—Han mandado un mensaje, Zim, ellos han declarado la guerra a la Tierra —le dijo Skoodge de golpe, como la vez en la que le contó que su misión era un fraude.

—¡Mientes! — gritó Zim mientras lo señalaba —. Mientes con tus dientes llenos de… maíz.

—No lo hago, llegó un mensaje a mi nave, a todas las naves de los invasores, ellos querían una excusa para la guerra y la captura de Zib se las ha dado.

—Alertaremos a la OPU, ellos deben hacer algo.

—La Tierra no forma parte de la organización, no hay nada que puedan hacer, a menos…

—¡Mientes! —le interrumpió Zim a gritos.

Skoodge tuvo que esperar varios minutos a que su compañero se callara. Dudaba que la Tierra pudiera ser rival para el imperio irken pero tenía un plan, no por nada fue el mejor invasor de la Operación Ruina Inevitable II.

* * *

Notas autora:

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: El día que el profesor Membrana admitió estar equivocado**

El profesor Membrana no era alguien que admitiera sus errores pero el día en que lo hizo no fue el único en día que el profesor Membrana admitió estar equivocado pasó la historia, poco faltó para que fuera el último.

Durante años creyó que su Dib estaba loco cada vez que aseguraba que lo paranormal era tan válido como la ciencia real. Llegó un momento en que no pudo seguir negando la existencia de vida extraterrestre.

Nadie pudo hacerlo, porque literalmente fue una patada. Al orgullo y a su estilo de vida, nada volvió a ser como antes.

El profesor Membrana en la habitación que le había sido asignada a Dib. Durante los primeros días lo estuvo vigilando, no porque desconfiara de él si no porque temía que tuviera una recaída.

La tecnología que lo protegía llamaba su atención, similar a un proyecto en el que estaba trabajando pero no terminaba de desarrollar, otros proyectos como la Súper Tostada lo hicieron detenerse. No sabía mucho de Tibecuador pero si era capaz de crear algo así lo consideraba digno de su atención.

Además quería hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron a Dib. Era su clon, en teoría debería ser igual a él pero no lo era, por mucho tiempo pensó que había hecho algo mal pero lo consideraba su hijo al igual que Gaz. Debía admitir que era un genio pero lo paranormal lo mantenía alejado de lo que él consideraba realmente importante. No le gustaba verlo así, sin energías, tan callado.

No era el mismo que solía ser de niño. Apreciaba el que fuera más callado y que dejara de lado lo paranormal pero había algo en él que le preocupaba, su instinto de científico le decía que ese caso era el más extraño con el que había lidiado.

No sabía en qué condiciones había estado en los últimos años ni las secuelas que pudieran haber surgido por sus investigaciones. No tardó en descubrir que no tenía, que los nanobots se habían encargado de protegerlo y caminar en la piscina estaba devolviéndole las fuerzas. Aunque el bajo nivel de energía con el que contaba lo mantenía limitado.

El quinto día decidió darle algo de espacio y privacidad. El sexto día lo visitó para mostrarle un viejo álbum de fotografías, de cuando ambos eran bebés y él les dedicaba más tiempo. Conforme crecían las fotografías se hacían más escazas hasta que finalmente desaparecieron.

—¿Recuerdas cuando eras niño? Tenías mucha imaginación, te la pasabas diciendo que los extraterrestres existían y que te secuestraron. Nunca te dije que la cápsula que aparecía en tus sueños era mía. Te puse ahí para que te recuperaras de la gripe.

Intentó contarle anécdotas del pasado pero desistió poco después. Quería motivarlo, hacerlo sentir en confianza y sabía que hablarle de sus problemas con la ley o de cuando lo internó en un psiquiatra no ayudarían mucho.

—Aprendiste a leer antes de ir al baño. Casi siempre te tenía cerca, eras demasiado inquieto, te aburrías con facilidad, incluso la ciencia te aburría aunque cuando te vi tomar mis libros pensé lo contrario.

Dib no había causado muchos problemas desde que despertó, la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía callado o haciendo ejercicios que le permitieran recuperar su condición física pero eso no lo hacía sentir más tranquilo. Él Dib que conocía no era así, estaría insistiendo en hablarle sobre lo que había hecho durante esos años, haciendo teorías conspirativas y proclamando tener pruebas de lo paranormal.

—Cuando Gaz llegó eras muy pequeño, ella era muy inquieta, le gustaba destruir todo pero sé que te quería mucho, lo sigue haciendo. En una ocasión encontró un videojuego y desde ese momento no los ha dejado ¿Te cuento un secreto? La madre de Gaz está en un frasco, han pasado años pero no he logrado hacer nada por ella, cuando lo logré serás el primero en saberlo.

Por horas el profesor Membrana continuó hablando. Haciendo preguntas que no obtuvieron respuestas. Todo el progreso que habían logrado se esfumó de manera repentina y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el motivo del cambio era que había recordado lo que sucedió cuando era un sujeto de investigación o estuvo fingiendo durante ese tiempo.

—Dib —le llamó por cuarta ocasión, a pesar de que estaba a su lado el de cabellos blancos se notaba distraído, como si lo que las palabras del profesor Membrana no tuvieran relación alguna con él.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara, el cielo oscureció. Nadie lo notó, estaban demasiado distraídos o no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para notar que algo estaba mal.

No fue hasta que la electricidad falló que comenzaron a notarlo, muchos estaban molestos pues perdieron la conexión a internet. Levantaron la miraday encontraron cientos de naves cubriendo el cielo.

—Una de estas me hubieran sido útiles en el pasado —comentó Zim ganándose una mirada molesta de Gaz. Ella estaba a punto de salir a buscar a su esposo e hijo cuando escuchó las palabras del ex invasor.

Al principio dijeron que se trataba de una ilusión óptica pero después de la primer muerte comenzaron a dudar. El dolor que experimentaban era real, la sangre que observaron no podía tratarse de un truco.

El ataque solo duró unas horas, aquello era una advertencia. El imperio irken quería demostrar que no estaban jugando y ciertamente lo habían logrado. No solo fue el ataque sorpresa, la Tierra no contaba con una tecnología o con un ejército que pudiera hacerles frente.

Con unas horas fue suficiente para causar terror en la Tierra, menos de un día para que lo olvidaran.

Ninguno bajo de sus naves para atacar. Usando sus armas dispararon de forma aleatoria a edificios, personas y animales. Las llamas no tardaron en expandirse haciendo que el buscar refugio fuera aún más complicado.

El enemigo no tenía piedad. Muchos murieron, muchos resultaron heridos. Las débiles fuerzas con las que contaban disminuyeron considerablemente. Y ellos no estaban listos.

Los primeros en morir fueron los que querían una selfie con las naves de fondos. Los irken dentro de la nave los consideraron como una amenaza y los desintegraron. Los edificios también resultaron dañados, muchos parecían ser el principal objetivo, un recordatorio de lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Fue su error subestimarlos pero no lo diría en voz alta. El no haber declarado la guerra disminuía su nivel de responsabilidad pero el que atacaran le intrigaba. De alguna manera se habían enterado y atacaron, debía averiguar cómo pero prepararse era la prioridad.

El profesor Membrana llamó a Gaz, supuso que era el momento apropiado para desarrollar uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos de su hija. Pero como ella había salido tuvo que esperar a su regreso.

Mientas lo hacía mandó a traer refugiados. Como el espacio era limitado solo permitió que llevaran a familiares y gente que pudiera ser de utilidad en caso de desatarse el apocalipsis.

Ninguno se opuso. La mayoría quedaron sin hogar y otros no querían volver. Ninguno sentía curiosidad ni relacionó ese hecho con lo paranormal. De haber sido más inteligentes hubieran hecha más preguntas, hubieran sospechado un poco pero ciertamente tenían una mente cerrada que no les permitía ver más allá.

Los compañeros de clases de Dib también estuvieron incluidos en la lista. Consideraba un avance el que dejara de decir que era Zib. El aplicar información del MK-Ultra era su última opción, aunque tuvieron muchos avances gran parte de la información se había perdido y existía la probabilidad de que la mente de Dib se viera afectada permanente.

Muchos de los cuerpos permanecían en las calles, nadie quería encargarse de ellos, otros incluso los ignoraron. Las fotografías y los comentarios en las redes sociales no faltaron, muchos se quejaban sobre lo sucedido, no faltaron los culpables pero sí quienes se hicieran responsables de reparar el daño.

Cuando Gaz regresó la hizo pasar inmediatamente a su oficina. No había rastro alguno de las naves espaciales y aunque algunas aseguraban que todo se trataba de histeria colectiva él sabía que se trataba de una advertencia.

—¿Cómo va el proyecto de realidad virtual?

—Progresando —comentó Gaz —. Ahora es posible salir de él con vida y el riesgo de morir no es tan alto, solo tuvimos que incluir vidas infinitas. Será el mejor videojuego de la historia.

—Eso es un avance. Necesitamos formas más drásticas para entrenar a los soldados, un simulacro de guerra perfecto.

—Puedo encargarme de eso —respondió Gaz con los ojos brillantes, tenía muchos planes y ninguno de ellos implicaba ser comprensiva o blanda con los soldados.

Todos los refugiados se encontraban en el comedor pero ninguno se preguntaba por qué estaban allí. La comida resultaba ser un tema más interesante que una guerra intergaláctica.

El asistente del profesor Membrana fue el encargado de hablar con los refugiados y de ubicarlos en sus áreas. Los compañeros de ex compañeros de Dib fueron llevados al gimnasio, allí se encontraron con Dibrealizando unos movimientos similares al Karate. Si Skoodge o Zim hubieran estado allí podrían haber dicho que se trataba de un estilo de combate irken y tal vez alguien hubiera notado que había algo extraño en su comportamiento.

—Supongo que lo conocen, es Dib —les dijo el asistente del profesor Membrana y nadie le creyó.

No solo era lo diferente que se veía. Todos lo daban por muerto. A pesar de que no estuvieron en el funeral no fue algo que pasara desapercibido, la desaparición de Dib se había convertido en una noticia.

A pesar de las palabras poco discretas de los recién llegados, Dib no se distrajo de su entrenamiento. Después de lo ocurrido se sentía oxidado y odiaba esa sensación. Como mercenario no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo inactivo.

—Él no puede ser Dib —comentó Zita sin apartar la mirada del mencionado —. El Dib que conocí era demasiado extraño.

—Soy Dib —comentó el de cabellos blancos sin abandonar su entrenamiento. Nadie protestó ni dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron sin palabras.

El asistente del profesor Membrana los sacó del gimnasio. Tenía instrucciones claras y precisas además de poco tiempo, como asistente del profesor Membrana sus tareas nunca se terminaban.

—Ninguno de ustedes destaca en nada especial, ninguno asegura una buena descendencia, aunque las mujeres si pueden ayudar pero tenemos otras opciones. Si están aquí es porque conocen a Dib, o lo hicieron en el pasado, el profesor Membrana quiere que lo ayuden a recobrar su memoria.

—Si eso es lo que vinieron a hacer pueden retirarse, no es necesario, sé quién soy y cuál es mi tarea en este planeta.

—Sigue siendo raro —comentó Torque, parte de él se negaba a creer en la existencia de los extraterrestres a pesar de que uno de ellos le había dejado sin un brazo.

El profesor Membrana llamó a Zim y a Skoodge pues eran los únicos que podían darle respuestas. Pidió a Gaz que los acompañara, confiaba en que ella pudiera conseguir respuestas.

Mientras los esperaba recibió una llamada. Era de Scott Pilgrim, uno de sus antiguos socios y de los pocos que estaban informados sobre el proyecto MK-Ultra. Todo lo sucedido lo hizo reconsiderar muchos aspectos, no quería jugar con la mente de Dib pero sabía que él era el único que podía hacer algo. Nadie más sabía tanto sobre el enemigo y ningún otro contaba con su preparación.

Él, un hombre que siempre había tenido todo bajo control, reconocido como uno de los hombres más brillantes de la Tierra, cuyos inventos habían hecho historia, superando a varios de los genios del pasado, él cuya lista de logros y méritos era más que amplia, no sabía qué hacer.

Solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

Scott le dijo que llegaría en breve y él regreso a su trabajo. No pasó mucho antes de que se escuchara como alguien tocaba la puerta. Con un "abre" le indicó a la persona del otro lado que cruzara.

Gaz, Zim y Skoodge obedecieron y entraron. Skoodge estaba notablemente nervioso y aunque Zim también tenía motivos para hacerlo no parecía preocuparle nada.

—Tibecuador no es país. Ustedes son extraterrestres —les dijo el profesor Membrana de manera seria y con algo de dificultad, nunca creyó que llegara el día en que pronunciara esa frase. Odiaba el tener que admitir estar equivocado.

—¡Mientes! —gritó Zim como hacía cada vez que era atrapado.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Gaz con una sonrisa torcida.

—Las naves espaciales o lo que sea que fueran, se parecían a la de Dib —continuó el profesor Membrana. Todas las evidencias comenzaban a tomar sentido, incluso el cuaderno de Dib.

—¿Seremos disecados? —preguntó Skoodge temeroso.

—No.

—Es una lástima —comentó Gaz con expresión aburrida.

—¿Van a ayudarnos? —continuó hablando el profesor Membrana.

—Zim trabaja solo, el gran Zim no necesita ayuda.

—Supongo —comentó Skoodge sin lograr tranquilizarse —, este ahora también es nuestro hogar.

—Necesito enviarles un mensaje, uno como el que nos han dejado pero para ello necesitaremos algunas naves y la ubicación de su planeta.

—Los irken somos una raza guerrera, dudo que en la Tierra exista alguien que pueda hacerles frente.

—Zim fue uno de los soldados más valiosos del imperio, de no haber sido por Zim hubiera caído antes.

—Me refería a los humanos, Zim. Ellos no conocen al enemigo y ni siquiera cuentan con la protección de la OPU. El único terrícola que les ha dado batalla es Dib y desde hace años nadie conoce su paradero.

—Y si te dijera que sí sabemos dónde está —comentó Gaz distraída. Apoyaba la destrucción del planeta pero dudaba que existieran videojuegos en el espacio. Sin contar que la Tierra no podía ser destruida sin que se estrenara la tercera parte de Half Dead.

—Lo buscaríamos, seguiríamos en desventaja pero contaríamos con dos de los mejores guerreros.

—Suerte con ello —comentó Gaz con expresión burlista, aquello provocó un escalofrío en los dos irkens pero ninguno dijo nada —. Les mostraré el camino.

—Iré a organizar la preparación de las naves, nos vemos en la cena —comentó el profesor Membrana antes de retirarse.

Dib estaba en la habitación que le habían asignado, por primera vez desde que había llegado no estaba entrenando. Solo estaba acostado, viendo uno de los videos que grabó cuando niño "Misterios Misteriosos".

—Él es Dib.

—¡Mientes! Él es Zib, no se parece en nada a Dib larva.

Zim se acercó a Dib, parecía que lo atacaría en cualquier momento y ciertamente lo había pensado pero en ese momento su curiosidad era mayor, debía averiguar si realmente se trataba de su antiguo enemigo.

—¿Te importaría? —le dijo Dib en el momento en que Zim se colocó frente a él, impidiéndole ver el programa.

—No eres el Dib-apestoso.

—Para ser un tonto eres el primero que lo entiende —comentó Dib con aburrimiento mientras buscaba la manera de ver las grabaciones —. Cuando termine de ver esto te mato.

—Eso te metería en problemas, estás en mi territorio.

—Díselo a la Armada, pronto este planeta pertenecerá al imperio irken al igual que el resto de la galaxia.

—Tú llamaste a la Armada —le dijo Gaz, más que pregunta era una afirmación. Estaba molesta —. ¿Estás consciente de lo que hiciste? ¿Tienes idea de cuántos videojuegos se destruyeron por tu culpa?

Dib no respondió, estaba más concentrado en el programa. Aquello hizo enojar a Gaz, razón por la que golpeó a su hermano.

Cuando el profesor Membrana se enteró del responsable del ataque a la Tierra se sintió responsable pues fue él quien decidió disminuir la vigilancia.

Scott llegó e inmediatamente lo hizo pasar con su hijo. No quería llegar a ese extremo pero lo consideró necesario. Dib no tenía recuerdos de quien era, incluso los veía como a sus enemigos.

No le extrañó que Dib no quisiera recibirlos pero sí que estuviera viendo Misterios Misteriosos. En otros tiempos aquello le hubiera molestado pero le hacía feliz el que algo de su antigua personalidad no había desaparecido.

Tuvieron que atarlo para que Scott aplicara unas ondas en su cabeza. No fue fácil pues se trataba de un joven entrenado en la guerra.

El profesor Membrana había visto muchos de los peores momentos de la vida de su hijo, muchos de ellos los consideraba locuras pero nunca había visto nada como eso, estaba más que furioso.

Incluso llegó a morderlo. Solo pudieron controlarlo usando una nueva herramienta eléctrica que había creado recientemente para luchar contra los irkens. El profesor Membrana lo había notado, desestabilizar el pak dejaba fuera de combate a su dueño.

Pasaron varias horas haciéndole exámenes, comprobando el impacto que tendría el devolverle sus recuerdos.

—Podremos actuar cuanto antes, no hay ningún daño físico, es solo su mente la que los bloquea.

—De no tratarse de una guerra dejaría todo como está ¿Alguna explicación del cambio en su cabello?

—Es parecido al síndrome de María Antonieta (*). Es una falsa sensación de cambio de color. El cabello se cae de forma brusca dejando solo las canas. El estrés juega un papel importante. La prevalencia de esta patología en la población es baja aunque he tenido varios casos.

—Dib no tenía canas ni se nota que perdiera cabello, se asemeja más a un tinte.

—La evolución no siempre es la misma y ni siquiera se puede predecir, supongo que el caso de su hijo es especial, debió estar sometido a mucho estrés. La mayoría se recupera espontáneamente pero con el resto es diferente, cada vez con más parches de calvicie hasta convertirse en una alopecia total.

La conversación de ambos se detuvo cuando escucharon a Dib despertar. Su pak se había estabilizado. Ambos lo miraron esperando por los resultados de su trabajo y seguros de que no habían fallado. Estaban en lo correcto.

Lo vieron tomar el pak e intentar sacárselo, esa era una señal de que había recuperado su identidad. El profesor Membrana intentó detenerlo, solo logró distraerlo.

—Esos… irkens ¿Cómo se han atrevido? —murmuró Dib furioso, nunca antes lo había visto tan molesto aunque había estado ausente en gran parte de su vida.

—La Tierra está por contraatacar y te necesitamos en nuestro bando.

—No lo haré —respondió Dib con determinación, aquella respuesta tomó por sorpresa al profesor Membrana y a Scott —. Tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos pero ninguna razón para trabajar con ustedes. Ellos me convirtieron en un arma pero ustedes me vieron como a un loco incluso me hicieron su muñeco de pruebas.

Aquellas palabras provocaron en el profesor Membrana una sensación similar a la que experimentó cuando enterró a su hijo en una tumba sin cuerpo. Tenía sus memorias pero también estaba lleno de resentimiento.

Los recuerdos que bloqueó, todo lo que hizo que su cabello cambiara de color, lo que quería olvidar, había regresado a su cabeza de golpe.

—Es normal lo que sucede —comentó Scott. —El estrés le ha nublado la mente, solo es cuestión de que se sienta en confianza, sentirse en un ambiente conocido.

—Iremos por algo de comer, debe estar hambriento.

A pesar de estar molesto, Dib cumplió la orden de su padre. Lo siguió porque necesitaba algo de comer, además necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Estaba cansado de todos los experimentos que habían hecho en él.

Al llegar se encontró con sus antiguos compañeros del colegio. El profesor Membrana tenía la esperanza de que ellos lo hicieran sentir en confianza. De haber estado más presente en la vida de su hijo no hubiera pensado lo mismo.

No le dedicaron miradas de burla ni comentarios hirientes pero las miradas escrutadoras no eran mejores. Ellos lo habían dado por muerto y aunque no era la primera vez que lo veían no se acostumbraban.

Dib los ignoró y ordenó unos nachos, no eran como los del imperio irken pero se le asemejaba mucho. Quería olvidar lo que había pasado durante todos esos años pero no se trataba de algo sencillo, fueron tantos años, más de la mitad de su vida.

Zita y Gretchen se sentaron a su lado. El profesor Membrana decidió dejarlos solos con la excusa de que tenía trabajo. Scott le había dicho que debía sentirse en un ambiente familiar y él ya lo había pensado desde antes.

Ellas no eran grandes amigas pero en ese momento tenían intereses comunes. Ambas se sentían movidas por la curiosidad y la incertidumbre que les provocaba esa situación. Ninguno había experimentado la guerra, menos lidiado con algo paranormal.

—¿Alguna loca teoría, chico del espacio? —le preguntó Zita con cierta expresión burlista en su voz, se negaba a creer en la existencia de los extraterrestres pero estaba demasiado asustada.

—Que todos morirán y la Tierra será vendida como un lote baldío.

—Sigues siendo raro —gritó Zita mientras lo apuntaba. Los demás no demoraron en señalarlo del mismo modo.

—¡Por Júpiter! Solo he expuesto un punto. Conozco el sistema irken, he usado sus armas e incluso entrenado con sus soldados. Ustedes solo han visto una parte muy pequeña de lo que pueden hacer.

—Entonces, únete al ejército de la Tierra. Conoces al enemigo —comentó Gretchen con expresión nerviosa.

—No tengo motivos.

—¿Salvar la Tierra no te parece suficiente? —le reprochó Zita —. Lo que está pasando es algo serio, con tus caprichos no lograrás nada.

—Tampoco lo hizo en el pasado cuando les advertí que algo así sucedería —respondió Dib con aburrimiento.

Y quizás por primera vez en la vida Zita se quedó callada. Siendo pequeña había reprendido a Dib por ser grosero pero ella lo había sido más. Siempre había sido una hipócrita, creyendo estar en lo correcto pero las palabras de Dib la desarmaron. Incluso después del ataque ella seguía teniendo sus dudas a pesar de lo cerca que estuvo de morir en reiteradas ocasiones, el dolor de su pierna al caminar era prueba de ello.

Nadie más intentó acercarse a Dib. No conocían su pasado como mercenario, ignoraban que era uno de los pocos que podía ayudar a la Tierra en la batalla pero había algo en él que les resultaba intimidante.

El día en el que el profesor Membrana admitió estar equivocado pasó a la historia. Los soldados del imperio irken no regresaron a la Tierra pero enviaron una señal. Todos los televisores de la Tierra mostraron una interferencia y en todos los canales se mostró un mensaje.

—Ustedes nos han desafiado y nosotros hemos aceptado su reto —les dijo el Más Alto Rojo.

—Así es, nosotros los destruiremos —le interrumpió el Más Alto Púrpura.

—Estamos enterados del ejército que se está formando en su planeta en nuestra contra, de los alienígenas que hicieron de su planeta su operación de comandos y del secuestro de uno de nuestros ciudadanos—continuó hablando Rojo mientras que trataba de ignorar a su compañero. Ya debieron recibir nuestra advertencia, pronto tendrán noticias de nosotros.

—Y nos apoderaremos de sus snacks —interrumpió Púrpura con voz demandante.

La transmisión se cortó y el caos inició. Muchos salieron de sus casas y se dirigieron a las tiendas. Intentaron comprar toda la mercancía pero terminando saqueando los comercios.

La anarquía se convirtió en la ley. En pocos minutos la mayoría de las ventanas fueron destruidas y en cuestión de horas el número de heridos superaba el de la primera invasión.

La policía trataba de controlarlos mas no era efectivo. Con espadas, picos, antorchas y piedras se defendieron y los hicieron retroceder.

Zita se alegró de encontrarse en el laboratorio aunque sabía que estaba allí para asegurar la preservación de la especie humana y el colaborar en la recuperación de los recuerdos de Dib.

Después de la conversación con Dib se había retirado de la cocina. Furiosa y humillada, deseosa de marcharse de ese lugar cuanto antes. Solo se detuvo metros antes de abandonar la instalación cuando vio el caos que se formaba afuera.

Su posición era estratégica, podía ver todo sin que la vieran. Incluso pudo ver el helicóptero del profesor Membrana despegar. Decidió regresar, no le gustaba ese lugar ni lo que planeaba pero lo que había afuera le aterraba.

Cuando el profesor Membrana se paró en medio de la plaza el caos disminuyó. Su helicóptero no pasó desapercibido pero no muchos tomaron a bien su presencia.

—Los extraterrestres existen —fueron sus primeras palabras y las más difíciles que había pronunciado hasta el momento. Aquello hizo que todos callaran y le prestaran atención —, y ellos nos han declarado la guerra. Todos los hombres que tengan más de dieciocho años y menos de cuarenta deberán alistarse en el ejército. No será sencillo pero debemos prepararnos, ellos pueden volver en cualquier momento.

Las quejas no tardaron en escucharse. Todos los hombres que cumplían con aquellas condiciones se negaban a participar, alegando falta de experiencia y que no estaban obligados a hacerlo pero que de estarlo preferían la cárcel.

Tuvo que cambiar de estrategia. Les ofreció una fiesta, una como nunca se había visto antes para todos los soldados si triunfaban. Y aquello los convenció.

Esa noche hubieron más refugiados. Si bien las instalaciones de los laboratorios Membrana eran grandes no permitían el que acogieran a muchos refugiados. Con aquellos acontecimientos no solo se convirtió en el lugar más seguro, también en un de los países más pequeños, junto al vaticano.

El profesor Membrana no había dicho nada pero secretamente se estaba preparando para el final de la civilización.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

La información que Scott brinda sobre el síndrome de María Antonieta es real, pueden investigar más en internet. En este caso lo que le sucedió a Dib es parecido a lo que sucedió en Tokyo Ghoul, anime que recomiendo, advertencia, es un poco violento, categoría, gore y el manga es mejor.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
